Lost Girl, Lost Mind
by Rosie-Everdeen-Potter
Summary: Samantha Lockwood is Tyler Lockwood's younger sister she is also a witch, what will happen when she is thrown into the supernatural world of Mystic Falls. Starts from Pilot.First TVD FanFic. RxR. Jeremy/OC
1. Pilot

**A/N: Hey fellow readers Ok so this story has been bugging my mind for weeks and I decided to write it out it will start from episode one and build on from then I have seen a few of these stories around and I have to say they are my favourite types so I thought I would give it a shot I hope I will be to update ASAP and contiue with bigger chapter this one was kind of rushed seeing as I started writing it at about ruffly 3:30am and it is currently 5:03am that is also my excuse for spelling a grammar mistakes as I just want to go to bed and can't be bothered to check it... Tell me what you think!**

**P.S. I don't own anything apart from samantha**

**Also if you want to find out about details from the story I have a board on Pinterest if you guys would like to check it out I will update it for every episode. just take out all the spaces**

**http : / pinterest. com / redrosie1 /lost-girl-lost-mind-details/**

**Rosie**

**xx**

waking up to the sound of my alarm I lazily tapped her phone screen sighing sitting up in bed and ran my hand down my face getting rid of any sleep. First day of school. Getting up I Walked into My ensuite turned my shower on and jumped in letting the water properly wake me up. getting out I wrapped at towel around me and walked over to my wardrobe getting out fresh underwear and my favourite superman T-shirt and Yellow skinny jeans. Pulling my long brown hair out of my blue eyes. I looked into my floor length mirror I didn't wear makeup so my slightly tanned skin made me look fresh but to be honest I was tired My Brown hair fell down to my waist I slid my glasses on and sighed as usual this was as good as it's gonna get.

The pounding on the door and my older brother Tyler's voice yelling at me to hurry my late ass up before I'm late made me speed up grabbing my school bag and phone I ran down stairs to a very impatient Tyler.

" you know for someone who doesn't act like a girl you sure do take a lot of time to get ready"

" I dont take a lot of time I just sleep a lot"

" you never cease to entertain me Cat"

I gave him a mock smile and walked out for an older brother he is sure a pain in the ass, I mean I love him and he protects me and makes me laugh but I'm probably going to end up killing him in his sleep.

We drove to school chatting Tyler asked me if I remember my way around I said yes then he asked me if I need help with my books again I said yes. He does this a lot even though it's my first year in highschool I have been to this school too many times to count After about 20 minutes we arrived at school Tyler got out and walked around opening up the passenger side door for me I thanked him then got out.

" No remember what I said"

God! is he being serious.

" No drinking, No detentions, No drugs, No boys especailly jeremy gilbert and for the love off god don't let caroline into your closet."

" Alright, I love you keep safe this year"

" Love you too now can I go find the girls or is that forbidden now aswell"

" Ha fine go"

I left Tyler with his groups of steriotypical jock friends and made my way my locker, arriving at my locker I opened it up placing my book bag in there and left scrambling through crowds of people I finally made my way to Elena's locker She was there with Bonnie. I moved over to then muttering hello's and sharing hugs we walked together chatting about the holidays and the usual stuff. I knew Bonnie was trying to get Elena's mind of the depressing side of life. That was until Caroline founds us, as usual making her Vain remarks.

" Really Sam I mean at least try to look like a girl gosh if it wasn't for your hair and boobs people will probably mistake you for a guy"

I rolled my eyes.

" You know what this has to be some kind of record under five minutes and I already have my insult for the day. Congrats"

I got a chuckle from Elena and Bonnie. Whilst Elena and Bonnie were talking whilst my eye caught Jeremy Gilbert making his way through the halls I but my lip. I've had a crush on him for ages we used to be best friends but we kind of grew apart through middle school I guess we just found different friends. I was awaken from my day dreaming by a nudge from Bonnie.

" Ya'know You should tell him this year"

" no I prefer to just observe from a safe distance"

" That's getting creppy you know"

" Maybe Caroline's right I should embrace my Womanly side leave to boy clothes at home and ditch my glasses for contacts"

" Well I'd say the contacts let Jeremy see your pretty eyes"

I laughed sliding my glasses of I placed them in Bonnie's awaiting hand.

" I can see perfectly fine with them off it's just a habbit to keep them on, I have to tell my mother that it's a code blue god will she be happy"

" Ha, she still calls you deciding to be a girl code blue"

" yes"

I sighed Bonnie rolled her eye's and looked into the office.

" what are we looking at?"

" new guy"

" He has a hot back"

" I thinking super hot and reads poetry"

" just cause your hyped up on this physic thing doesn't mean you can make stuff up I mean come on he is obviously and artist who spends his spare time fixing his hair till it's perfect." I said sarcastically.

We laughed until he turned around and walked out, when he walked past us my jaw literally dropped he was smoking hot.

" damn he's super hot" I heard Bonnie whisper.

Super hot guy walked over to the guys bathroom which Elena was coming out of... yeeah that's kinda awkward. They bumped into each other and flirt smiled at one another.

" Ding Ding Ding we have a winner Bonnie may I present the winner of who gets the hot guy Now hosted by every one's favourite nerd Samantha Lockwood." I chimed.

Me and Bonnie rolled our eye's knowing that once the guy meets Elena all competitions are wipped of the board. I waved goodbye at the sound of the bell made my way to my classes being two years behind The girls I had different classes which I usually drowned out. the only class I like was history not becuase of the teacher god no! it was becuase the fact that I sit next to Jeremy who decided to ditch again. half way through the lesson I got a text from Elena.

_- hey are you good for a new year promise?- __**E**_

Me and Elena always made a promise to one another every school year and had to keep it.

_-sure what's it?- __**S**_

_- keep and eye out for Jeremy for me- __**E**_

I smiled sadly at the text, I didn't want to rat him out and saving him for the wrath of Elena was technecally in a way looking out for him.

_- Sure- __**S**_

" Phone away or I take it away Miss Lockwood!"

I jumped at the sound of Mr Tanner's booming voice I pushed my phone into my jacket pocket.

" Sorry Sir" I mumbled.

When the final bell rang I let out a sigh and raced to my locker, Grabbing my bag and books I ran out the school to Tyler's car. I waited there in the boiling sun for about half and hour until he appeared with Vicki Donovan at his side, I rolled my eye's I don't dislike Vicki I mean we get along but it's hard to get along with the girl that is screwing your brother.

" you know Tyler if you are going to be late you might as well of given me a heads up I mean I could of walked home by now"

Tyler looked at me and gave me an apologetic grin, wait! I know that look. Great I really am going to have to walk home.

" Forget it I have my board in the trunk I'll just ride that home." I complained not wanting to hear his side of the arguament.

I walked around to the trunk and took out my skateboard, placing it on the ground I push my foot for a boost. About another half and hour later I finaly got home opening the door the first thing I yelled was.

" MUM! CODE BLUE"

And on que my mother came rushing out of her office with an excited look on her face.

" you're serious?"

" yes mother believe it or not I actually made up my mind, now are you going to help me or not?"

" one moment let me just get my jacket and purse, oh and make sure to wear comfortable shoes"

I walked up to my room yelling behind me

" always am"

**o0o0o**

hours later and about five hundreds shopping bags later mum finaly allowed me to go home I smiled gratefully when I was home and ran upstairs to my room dumping the bags on the floor and crashed on my bed setting up my laptop I finished my history essay that was due in a few weeks but still wanted to get it out of the way and some extra things.

later my mum came in and we unpacked all the clothes and placed them in their rightful places by the time I had changed into my pyjamas and slid under my covers I fell asleep the last thing I saw was a large raven on my window sile but I was too tired to do anything about it.

**o0o0o**

The next day I was back in history In an outfit my mum said I had to wear which I guess she was right because Caroline loved it and Tyler demaded I go change. It was a thin Pink tank top with a navy blue skirt held at the waist with a brown leather belt complete with brown leather boot and some matching accessories. The ony upside about this day is the fact that Jeremy actually botherd to turn up this lesson. I already had my easy out to hand to Mr Tanner at the end of the lesson but I also had another.

Whilst Mr Tanner's back was turned I took a note and stuck it on the paper.

_psst_

I whilstled tossing the essay on his desk. I motioned for him to read the note quickly.

_Jeremy_

_Elena made me promise to look_

_ out for you even though your _

_probably to stoned to even _

_recognised me anymore it also _

_means __making sure you don't _

_fail so I took the liberty of _

_doing your essay __which is worth _

_half of your Mid-term BTW. _

_you can thank me later but _

_I reckon you have about 10 seconds_

_ before Mr Tanner turns around _

_and catches you._

_you can thank me later_

_~Sam_

I heard him chuckle as he crunch up the letter, I smiled I made him laugh and I'm pretty sure I just got butterflies in my stomach.

**o0o0o**

later on that night Tyler was driving me to the party that the students have as a beggining of school thing I jumped out but was stopped by Tyler who put a hand on my arm.

" You know the drill"

" Fine! No alcohol, No drugs, No sex, No flirting, If I don't get the drink leave it, No venturing into the Woods alone or all together and for the love of god stay away from Jeremy Gilbert, got it now can I go this is my first party you have allowed me to go to since forever can I enjoy it."

" Fine just be safe and mums not around you can change into your converses"

I let out a sigh of relieve the heels mum insists I wear (along with the blue one shoulder dress) were making me change from a size 6 to a size 5. I quickly changed and made my way to the party. Stopping infront of Elena who was joking around with bonnie.

" Hello, what are we talking about?" I asked.

" we are trying to see where Stefan is with Bonnie's Witch powers" Elena replied.

" Ooh you mean super hot guy?"

" yes now Grams said I need to conserntrate" Bonnie recalled closing her eyes

" Wait!" I told her " you need a crystal ball."

Looking around for anything to used I picked up a empty beer bottle and handed it to her, once our hands contected I saw a flash of the crow that was outside my window last night but it was in a cemetery and a man was behind it. I pulled back with a shock.

" I just saw a crow" Bonnie said aloud.

" me too"

Elena, Bonnie and me all shared curious looks but bonnie calmed the tension by claiming she was drunk, then leaving to go get another beer, a minute later Elena lightened up at the sight of Stefan coming over here. Up close I could see why Elena was excited to see him. they said shy "Hey"'s to each other, Awkward. I decided to break the tension by starting a convosation.

" Hey I'm Samantha Lockwood but everyone calls me Sam" I said offering my hand to Stefan.

" Hi Stefan Salvatore" He replied shaking it when he touched me I got a bad feeling course through my viens.

My hand shot back and lay stiff by my sides I looked at him confused. I shook me head.

" I'm sorry I need to go"

I paced myself getting a good distance before I dashed for the woods Getting about 20 metres into the woods before I doubled over gasping for air. That was too freaking when I touched his hand it felt like death I shivered at the memory.

Staying there for a while I heard a twig snap I turnt around calling.

" Hey is anybody there"

I heard nothing but felt like something was near me. I felt a sharp pain in my neck screaming I fell to the ground feeling blood pouring from my fresh wound the world slowly faded to black.

**Review**


	2. Night Of The Comet

**A/N: heres chapter 2 hope you like it had to rewatch the episode for this one but it was worth it and again it is 5:02am currently ( I always write better at night or should I saw morning as the sun is already rising) **

**Anyways if you want to know any details like Sam's Faceclaim or close she wears the link is on my profile and at the beggining of chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES ONLY MY CHARACTER SAMANTHA**

**Rosie**

**xx**

The first thing I saw was the bright light, moaning I tried to sit up but was hit by the force of pain located at my neck. My hand touched to area on my neck It was covered in a giant bandage I winced when I pressed my hand on it.

" Samantha your awake thank god" I turned to see my mother in the door way racing towards me with a look of relieve on her face.

She flung her arms around me saying reasuring words to herself I hugged her back scared on how I got here.

" Mum how did I get here? What happend?"

" There was a animal attack in the woods It got you and Vicki Donovan she's alright it's you I was worried about you lost a bit of blood and you have been unconcious for six hours your brother and father on a rampage"

I laughed it was typical for them to get overprotective of me when something went wrong. I layed down on the pillow and stared outside of the window the sun was just rising as I tried to remeber what happened I remember the pain and collapsing but I don't remember seeing what did it. I shook my head trying to think about something else like knowing how bored I am going to be in this room.

" Mum, how long am I here for?"

" the doctors say that they just need to run a few test and you should be out by Four"

" Ok, Mum?"

" yes love"

" who found me?"

" Jeremy and Elena Gilbert"

I let out a sigh of relief. What did she just say Jeremy I felt a huge smile appear on my lips then It dropped when I realised my mother was still in the room with me. I need to get out of here I hated hospitals they give me the creeps. I layed down and fell asleep I was really tired.

**o0o0o 0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**

I woke up around lunch to a welcoming sight Tyler holding cake. I laughed.

" Hey tyler is that cak for me"

" how are you?"

" fine just give me the cake I'm hungry"

" Oh I'm fine thank you Tyler why don't you sit down and relax I'm sure you've had a tiresome day, Why thank you Sam that is very kind of you here have some cake I went all the way into town to get you"

I gave him a stern look as he sat down and handed me the cake I didn't wait two seconds before I stuff half of it in my mouth. I turned the tyler wwho was staring at me in shock.

" What?, the hospital food here sucks"

I stuck my tongue out at him when he broke down laughing.

" Dick" I muttered.

" What?"

" Nothing"

Tyler jumped up and moved over to me vicously tickling me, Laughing and thrashing about in the hospital bed I tried fighting back but he was overpowering me. Finaly something that Isn't boring me to death. after we settled down I kept thinking about what I am gonna do when I leave this place. I must of zoned out for a while becuase my doctor came in checked me and said I was good to go, all i needed to do was take it slow and take aspirin every few hours.

Tyler smiled at me and handed me my duffel bag which contained fresh clothes and essentails. Changing into A floral print top, with a belt under mychest and dark skinny jeans and my favourite Black dolly shoes. After I tidied up letting my hair fall loose and wavy I left picking up my belonging found on me from the discharge office.

Deciding to go to Elena's I knew I wanted to see her and thank her for finding me. Tyler was hesitent dropping me off I reassurred him that it was fine and would text him to pick me up when I leave. I walked up and knocked on the door, I waited a few seconds until Elena's aunt Jenna opened the door pulling me into a hug.

" Your alive thank god"

" It's nice to see you too" I replied laughing.

" How are you?" Jenna said pulling back.

" I'm fine I stopped by to see if Elena's here I want to thank her for finding me."

" She not her but you can come in and wait if you want I might need you now actually hopefully Jeremy still listens to you"

" Oook" I said awkwardly following Jenna to the kitchen.

leaning on the counter top I watched as Jenna rooted around placing food on the table, I raised an eyebrow but my question was answered when Jeremy walked in .

" I picked up dinner. Tacos, I had an urge for gwacamole" Jenna announced

" no I'm good thanks" Jeremy replied grabbing his jacket. I chuckled.

" eat any way it's a roose I wanna talk."

Jeremy sighed then continued to walk out the door, Boy he was rude.

" Hey, you!" I yelled " Come sit".

He looked up as if he was praying to god.

" Don't look to God he's not going to help you"

Jeremy sat down in the chair next to where I was standing in a bad mood I rolled my eye's, Jenna ignored this and contintued on her task.

" Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my wieght in nachos with extra cheese it was my munchy food when ever I got stonned."

" you got high?" Jeremy asked astonished.

" Did" Jenna pointed out " past tense, but yeah loved it, anything to get a little distraction from life, reality and it works for a while. Never lasts though. Hey I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick in.."

Both me and Jeremy drowned her out Jeremy stood up and left I chuckled when I saw Jenna's expression.

" I'll join you God only knows how much I need real food that hospital crap is nasty" I told Jenna.

" Thanks at least you listen to me"

" What brought this on?" I asked.

" I got lectured by your history teacher today he said I am useless at being a gaurdian."

" Oooh you got Tannered don't worry he said my Cookies were rubbish next thing you know I get an A+ in cooking and win the annual bake off, he is always wrong."

" Thanks and I just realised are you dressing like a girl"

" why yes" I said taking a bit out of a Taco shell " and It's hard"

" You'll get used to it"

I nodded then ate another Taco shell.

**o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o 0o0o0oo0 o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**

About and half an hour later I was still in the Gilbert house when Elena came home I didn't think just ran down the hall and hugged her.

" Woah, be careful there" my brown hair friend exclaimed.

" Thank you"

" It's ok I'm just glad your safe"

I grabbed her hand pulling her into the kitchen.

" come were complaining about stuff"

We giggle and walked into the room, Elena started to talk about her trip to the Salvatore estate and how she met Stefan's brother and how Stefan was very stubborn and wierd. I shivered when Elena mentioned Stefan the feeling of when he touched me still there.

" He's on the rebound with raging family issues" Elena told us squirting chocolate syrup on a bowl of ice cream.

" Well at least it's an ex-girlfriend wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues or emphatmine issues"

" at least you two have had relationships"

" You've never dated!" Jenna asked shocked.

" No but I have had a first kiss"

" Who?"

" It was actually Jeremy, but it was when we where still best friends it was purely a friend-zoned kiss"

Jenna's reply was cut of when she caught Jeremy trying to sneak past to his room with out getting caugt. Jenna stormed off to catch him. I turned to Elena giving her the ' leave it' look.

" Ok i have to go or my mom is gonna get worried I'll see you tomorrow night though at the coment thingy."

I got up and gave her a hug. before leaving I went upstairs to Jeremy's room knocking quietly.

" Hey Jeremy" I asked quietly.

" What?"

" Before I leave I just wanted to tell you thanks for finding me, oh and give your aunt a break she just trying to help."

Without saying another word I left Texting Tyler he appearred ten minutes later hopping in we drove home. Once we were home I walked up to my room and dressed for bed it was Typical that my father hadn't even called me to check on me probably stuck in his office like always. Once I was in Tyler's olg football jersey and PJ shorts I slid under my covers closing my eye's.

******o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o 0o0o0oo0 o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**

I walked up to Elena and bonnie who were in the centre of the square with Tyler, Matt and Caroline behind them I said hello and asked Matt if he could light my candle.

" OW!" I exclaimed as wax dropped onto my hand. " seriously Matt you have to be clumsier than me to pull that off"

" It's just wax baby Lockwood it's not like it's gonna kill you" Matt replied

" well you obviously haven't seen house of wax"

**" **for your imformation I have you should know I happen to recall you jumping into my arms at the slightest thing" He mocked

" Woah am I dreaming or Is Matt and Sam flirting" Caroline interupted.

" Shut up Caroline I'm Thirsty can we go to the Grill"

******o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o 0o0o0oo0 o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**

I was walking round freezing my ass of in a maroon dress with a cat on it looking for Vicki, Jeremy had come up to us claiming he couldn't find her. We split up I was looking around I was worried because she was really nice to me even though she is my brothers girlfriend sort of I have to be worried. I looked up at the sky, the comet was still bright. Thats when I caught sight of it Vicki was on the edge of a building being held by another person.

My breath caught in my throat I didn't know what I was doing until my feet were moving ahead of my brain I ran to the building running through the door luckily the stair case lead directly to the roof. I stopped In my tracks when I heard voices.

" What attacked you Vicki"

" I don't know an animal" clearly that shaky voice belonged to Vicki

" wrong think about Think real hard what attacked you"

"vampire"

" who did this to you"

" It was you , you did this!" Vicki screamed.

I felt tears escaping my eye's feeling my legs give way underneath me sliding down the walls I kept my hand over my mouth to stop any sound from escaping I couldn't move the only thing that I could do was listen.

" wrong it was Stefan " there was a puase then the unfamiliar voice spoke again" Stefan Salvatore did this to you"

" Stefan Salvatore did this to me"

" He's a vampire, a vicous murderous monster"

" Don't do this Damon please don't do this" Stefan pleaded

" you could of fixed it before don't know what your gonna do now"

I heard Vicki scream causing me to cringe

" Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak, couple of vampire parlour tricks is nothing compared to the power that we could have, that you now need but you can change that Human blood gives you that"

After hearing Vicki struggle again I shot up not being able to take anymore and fled I felt bad for doing that to Vicki but if what I heard is true standing up to them is making me as good as dead. I walked around not caring how cold I was my body was already numb from shock.

******o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o 0o0o0oo0 o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**

About an hour later Matt found me sitting on a bench staring at the sky he came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder dragging me out of my daydreaming.

" Jesus Sam your freezing"

" I don't feel it"

" We found Vicki"

" Thats nice" My voice sounded dream like.

Matt shook off his jacket and placed it around my shoulder's, the warmth felt nice against my skin.

" Matt"

" yeah"

" I wanna go home can you get Tyler please" I asked.

" sure, just wait here and I'll go get him"

" Thanks Matt, your a really nice guy I don't know why Elena broke it off with you"

Matt nodded then headed off to find Tyler, It wasn't until he saw the state I was in that he started to freak out and scold me before pulling me into a hug.

******o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o 0o0o0oo0 o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**

The ride home was silent I continued to look at the sky trying to find the comet when I could. When we pulled up infront of the house I got out and slowly made my way to my Bedroom opening the door Tyler followed to make sure I was ok. I didn't even remember Changing into my pyjamas and getting under my warm covers. Tyler bent down and kissed my forehead as I stared at my Peach coloured walls my mother picked out the colour a few years ago and I hated it.

"Your scaring me tonight Sammy you look like a zombie"

" Stay with me tonight I need your protection." I asked Tyler looking him in the eyes.

" Sure move over"

I budged over in my Kings sized bed so I was near the middle as Tyler climbed in pulling me into his chest.

" Tyler?" I whispered

" hmm"

"I really hate the colour of these walls."

" me too"

**Please Review**


	3. Friday Night Bites

**A/n: OK this is my longest chapter I have ever done it took me a while because I had to A. re-watch the episode at least ten times or B. was too lazy most days, but who cares it his here chapter 3 of Lost Girl Lost Mind again if you want to see details on the chapters just look on my profile and chapter one to my Pinterest board dedicated to the chapters. I also want to thank all the people who Favorited or story alerted the story it really means a lot to me I hope to updat more often and when the show returns in September the story will be caught up by then.**

I was woken up by my phone going off my ring tone The killers- when you were young echoed through my bedroom, during the night me and Tyler had somehow change placing making me near the edge of the bed. I barely lifted my head of my pillow before Tyler pushed me out of MY bed!

" Ow! Tyler"

" Answer your damn phone!"

I sigh and picked up my phone looking at the caller ID.

" Hello Caroline" I said dully

" Hey Sam are you free after school"

" let me check my planner"

I shuffled round for my planner, finding it on my window seat I opened it and checked

" no I have martial arts why?"

I had been taking martial arts for years my dad told me that it's good for a woman to have self defence, I moaned at first but then I turned out good ending up with black belt after just a year.

" I need you to record the cheer team practising for me"

" and why would I want to film preppy bitchy cheerleaders when I can do something that I actually like"

" How about I talk to your teacher and get you out of the lesson"

" Fine but you you owe me a slice of cake"

" what's it with you and cake, remember a minute on the lips is a lifetime on the hips"

" hey I have great hips and I still eat lots of crap"

" that's because you are so small"

" hey I am not small I'm only and inch shorter than you"

" Whatever I'll see you after school bye"

" alright bye"

I sighed and place my phone on my bedside table. Walking over to the end of my bed I grabbed Tyler's foot and dragging him out of my bed letting him fall with a thud.

" What was that for"

" Paybacks a bitch isn't it Tyler, next time you kick me out of my own bed I will sit on you and I mean it"

" OK how are you gonna be able to sit on me"

" I'm one-hundred pounds of pure steel sucker" I yelled flexing my arms.

Tyler laughed at my action then sat up pulling me into his lap.

" What am I going to do with you"

" Nothing you miss me if I change, now out my room so I can change"

Tyler got up and started to walk out the room but before leaving he turned around and called to me with a grin on his face

" Oh and Sam"

" Yes?"

" Happy Birthday"

" It's already my birthday Jeez the year has gone quick"

I smiled I was sixteen today I love birthdays, this one is supposed to be a big milestone in your life but to be honest I didn't feel any different I moved into my bathroom stripping down and jumping in the shower. after I got out I changed into a cream sundress with small dots printed on, I then walked over to my vanity and started to straighten my hair so it had a rockers edge to it. I looked at myself in the mirror slipping on a pair of cream flats I grabbed my gym bag and normal school bag and headed downstairs smelling cooking I walked into the kitchen to find it empty I called out a few times and had no answer.

" Surprise!"

I jumped screaming as My mum, Tyler, Elena, Bonnie and Matt jumped out of there hiding placing, it took me a minute before I calmed down placing a hand over my heart I regained my breath.

" Jesus! you scared the living day lights out of me" I scolded them.

" Sorry but I have to admit out of all the reactions from when we do that your is by far the best" Matt said trying to hold in his laugh.

I gave him a sarcastic smile and walked over to the Island in the middle of the Kitchen sitting down on a metal stool. Elena came over and placed a stack of pancakes in-front of me with a candle on top lit reading for me to blow it out.

" Don't forget to make a wish" Bonnie reminded me.

What would I wish for last year it was I would survive my first year of high school that worked out, but I guess I want something big to happen in my life this year anything just so I can stop being known as Samantha Lockwood Tyler's little sister more That Girl Samantha Lockwood.

I wish for something anything to happen this year.

I took a deep breath and blew out the candle, the other applauded and then Elena handed me a fork and took out the candle I didn't even wait two seconds before I dug into the pancakes moaning as the flavour rolled our my tongue.

" Oh My God these are delicous"

" your welcome" My Mum replied.

I gave her a wide smile, I finished every last bite before pushing the plate out of my sight.

" OK foods out of the way now presents" I told my friends.

They all laughed again then placed a pile of wrapped gifts in front of me.

" this is just our pile the others are for after school" Tyler told me.

I didn't waist anytime tearing into the wrapping paper marveling at the gifts. I opened Elena's first It was a a pair of white and bubblegum blue skull-candy headphones which I automatically loved. next Bonnie's was a necklace it had a silver chain and a small heart hanging from it. Matt gave me a gift card to my favourite cake shop ( what can I say I love cake), Tyler the best brother he is got me a matching jumpers one with Micky mouse and the other Minnie mouse which I'm glad he remembered is my favourite Disney couple. Mum and dad's gift was the last and smallest I unwrapped it and looked at a small box opening it I saw a key with the word Porsche engraved into the key holder my jaw dropped.

" Is that what I think it is" I asked Mum.

" Well me and your father gave it some thought and you had taken your test early also you have been getting nothing but straight A's so we thought it might seem fit to get you something special for your sixteenth birthday"

" I'm dreaming"

" well you could do that or you could take a walk outside and see what is in the drive way"

I jumped up and ran out side jogging down the steps I froze in my tracks right in the drive way was a silver Porsche I jumped into my mothers arms hugging her and thanking her tell her it was the best birthday present ever. Then last nights scene popped into my head and protective instincts overtook me I tight end my arms around my Mothers neck.

" I love you Mum"

****

School dragged on I was stopped every few people who would wish me happy birthday and a few gave me presents, by the time I was walking to my locker ( which was completely covered in decorations) to place all the boxes I had to carry round with in it when I was stopped by Mr Tanner.

" Miss Lockwood, a word if you please"

I sighed then turned to face him.

" yes sir what is it you need"

" Since you have exceeded your expectations in my class I have no choice but to move you up a grade you will now be taking classes with your annoying friends"

" Really? I mean I thought you hated me and my I quote you ' annoyingly smart-ass voice always trying to prove all my mistakes' BTW I only do that because it's funny watching you get frustrated"

Mr Tanner smirk at me.

" well when the person who writes out your check is also one of your students father you have to suck in those negative feelings"

" well I appreciate the gesture see you fifth period"

I walked into the lunch hall and sat down next to bonnie who was staring at Elena and Stefan. I gulped then looked down at my hands, I knew that if I told anyone about last night they wouldn't believe me and automatically assume I'm crazy.

" Hey you alright" Bonnie asked.

" Yeah" I replied with a fake smile.

" your lying come on spit it out"

I looked at Bonnie, seriously she is giving me the pout face does she really want me to feel guilty about keeping something huge from her. I touched the necklace she gave me I had a feeling I wouldn't be taking it off anytime soon, I liked it a lot because Bonnie said her grams picked it out. I leaned closer to Bonnie

" Fine the night of the party before I got attacked I touched Stefan's hand and I got a bad feeling like death pass through me and ever since then I have the weird JuJu feeling about him call me crazy but I think I have witch fever"

" Oh my God you had that too I thought I was the only one Elena says I'm just being a judgemental she is even dragging me along to this dinner thing tonight to 'bond' with Stefan"

" Bonnie?" I asked.

" Yeah"

" Do you think I'm a witch too? I mean if we are the only ones experiencing this then that has got to mean something and I super pinkie wear I'm not Jacking you about this"

I gave her a serious look telling her I wasn't kidding.

" I don't know Sammy I mean it's creepy but all I know is that I don't have a good feeling about this"

After lunch I went to history feeling weird being surround my people older than me I walked over to the only empty desk stopping in my tracks as I saw a bouquet of Red Roses and a small wrapped box. I picked them up and looked at the small blue card.

_to that one girl who will always be on my mind_

_Happy Birthday_

my jaw dropped I flipped the card round seeing who it was from but it was blank I frowned then sat down. Who would send me these and a gift but not sign it. Elena looked over at me snatching the card I tried to grab it back but she pushed me away reading the card aloud to the class.

" To that one girl who will always be on my mind, aww that's so sweet but who are they from?"

I snatch back the card.

" I don't know these and a present where on my table but no trace of who it was"

" Ooh Sam has a secret admirer!" Bonnie teased me from two seats away.

I stuck my tongue out at her then settle down for the class, unfortunately it was in front of Stefan so I had this creepy chill running round my body as I felt Stefan's presence. After a while trying to listen to Mr Tanner was boring so I tuned into Elena and Stefan's conversation instead.

" FYI our team sucks you should so try out we need you"

" I can't I'm a loner"

" FYI so will our cheer leading if Caroline won't turn up today" I whispered to Elena

" Miss Gilbert!"

All three of us turned our heads to Mr tanner.

"Ms. Gilbert." Mr. Tanner caught her attention

"Erm..." Elena blanked

"December 7th 1941." Stefan pipped up

"Thank you, Ms. Gilbert." Mr. Tanner put empathise on Elena's name

"anytime." Stefan nodded

"very well." Mr. Tanner saw this as a challenge "Fall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989." Stefan replied quick as a wink "I'm good with dates, sir." he shrugged

"Are you?" he raised his eye brows challenging Stefan "How good?" he looked around the class "keep it to the year." he said "Civil rights act?"

"1964." Stefan replied

"John. F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963."

Mr. Tanner's smile dropped "Martin Luther King?"

"1968."

"Lincoln?"

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board?"

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863."

"Korean War?"

"1950 to 1953.

"Ha!" Mr. Tanner thought he'd caught Stefan out, almost leaping in the air with joy "It ended in '52."

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53."

"Look it up someone, quickly." Mr. Tanner demanded

"It was 1953." A guy from the other side of the room announced looking at it on his phone.

I let myself a small smile it's always nice to see someone make Mr Tanner speechless. I don't what happen to me but the next thing you know I was replying.

" What's the matter Mr Tanner upset that someone has put you in your place"

" why don't you just sing one of your juvenile songs you always sing" He spat back at me.

" Don't mind if I do... Just gonna stand there and watch me roar that alright because I'm a Dinosaur"

I smiled smuggly at Mr Tanner as the whole class burst out laughing.

" Very funny Miss Lockwood i would you like to sing that whilst in detention"

I kept my poker face on.

" I would love too but unfortunately I have plans"

before Mr Tanner could reply the bell went and I hopped up of my chair picking up the bag, roses and present then raced out to my locker. taking my belonging and gift I walked out to my car, placing the presents apart from the small anonymous gift and grabbing my Gym bag and Camcorder I headed back into school over to the changing rooms.

****

Ten minutes later I was walking over the field in blue gym short and a white tank top I stopped over at the section populated by cheerleaders dropping my bag I set up the tri-pod and set my camcorder on top then moved over to where Elena and Bonnie were warming up.

" What's this about you not liking Stefan?" Elena asked me jumping up.

" Seriously Bonnie I told you that in secret" I complained.

" don't steer away from what I asked you answer me"

" OK you're gonna think I'm crazy but when I touched him I got the feeling of death and I just don't feel right around him, I'm sorry I know you really like him but It's going to be really hard to get me to change my mind"

" Well I'm having you over for dinner tonight I know you don't wanna do this especially on your birthday but it must be done Bonnie and Stefan are gonna be there too I want you to bond with Stefan."

" I'll think about it"

" Thanks and have you seen Caroline? she isn't picking up her cell"

" No, she called me this morning telling me to record your cheer leading practice but that was all I heard from her"

us three girls moved our heads at the sound of music blaring from a car radio, I saw Caroline leaning over to the driver and giving him a long mushy kiss, making a gagging noise as they pulled apart I looked at Elena who had a shocked look on her face.

" That's the mysterious guy from the grill" Bonnie recalled

" No that's Damon Salvatore" Elena corrected

" Wait as in Stefan"

Elena nodded her head I groaned.

" Great just what we need another Salvatore"

another vampire I mean I walked over and sat down on a bench barley in enough hearing range to hear Caroline bitch to Elena.

" I got the other brother hope you don't mind"

I rolled my eye's then stood up turning on the Camcorder.

" Alright girls sorry I'm late I was... busy"

I walked away and sat down again behind the group digging into my bag and producing the small gift that has been on my mind for ages. I didn't even open it just stared at the blue wrapping paper for what seemed like a century. I felt someone snatch it out my hand snapping my head up to see Elena.

" You know staring at it wont help you find out who sent it"

I grabbed it back out of Elena's hand.

" Let me guess Caroline made you sit out"

" How'd you know"

" I may be good at stunts when last year but I was rubbish at remembering the routines, I would always have to sit out whilst watching the training but it got boring that's why I quit "

Elena nodded and I looked at the gift again get over yourself Sam it's not like the gift is a bomb. I tore into the wrapping and looked at the gift my jaw dropped it was a rectangular shaped locket and on the inside was a picture of me and Jeremy it was one of the last pictures of us when we were still best friends even though it was small you could still see the smile on our faces. I looked at Elena who was confused crap I shouldn't of opened it with her there.

" Why would Jeremy do something so sweet for you, when he barely even talks to you"

" this has got to be some joke I mean he is clearly in love with Vicki the whole school bloody knows this, you can't tell any one about his best friend promise"

Elena nodded and stood up to interested in making her way over to watch the boys do football. I rolled my eye's looking down at the necklace, why would Jeremy do this we have barely said two words to each other in four years and he loves Vicki I'm sure of it. I placed it in my bag and stood up just in time as Caroline was telling the girls that was it for the day. I didn't even bother to change just grabbed my bag promised Bonnie I will make it to dinner and drive home.

****

later that night I was sitting at the table in Elena's house drowning out the conversation going on between Bonnie and Stefan about Salem Witches I jumped when I felt Elena kick me under the table.

" OW!" I complained

" are you alright you have been quiet all night"

" yeah I'm fine" I lied, the truth is I was scared shit-less being in the same room as a vampire that may or may not have attacked me.

" Why don't you tell Stefan a little about yourself you know get to know each other" Elena gave me the do what I say or pay hell later.

" Umm what can I say really I'm not really that interesting"

" That's not true tell him about your black belt in martial arts"

" Oh well I um won a few competitions no biggie I like it even though my dad forced me to do it"

" I'd like to see you perform one day I'm sure you are excellent" Stefan told me

I kept my mouth in a tight line and nodded my head awkwardly then looked down at my plate and playing with my rice. Once we had all finished helped Elena clear away the dishing piling them into the sink. The door bell went and Elena went to open it, I heard Caroline's voice and Damon Salvatore was just walking into the house his voice was familiar then it hit me.

he was the other guy on the roof last night making me stop dead in my path staring at him. he was handsome tall well built and had pale blue eye's. My breath caught in my throat as he caught my eye. I looked away and went back into the kitchen catching my breath I needed to get out of here I really wanted to stay because of Elena but I don't think I could stay in the same house as two vampires. I walked back into the living room and said my excuse.

" Elena I'm sorry I have to go my mum wants me home but I will see you tomorrow at the football game"

I picked up my bag and moved over to her hugging her.

" are you sure, can't you stay a little while longer"

" Sorry mum wants to do my official cake and then have me call a zillion family members and thank them for the gifts plus I have to change the bandage"

" OK, Happy Birthday again and be safe"

" I will"

I left Elena's house in a hurry and ran over to my car driving home I ran upstairs and change showering and changing into my pyjamas I sat down on my writing desk and pressed the on button to my laptop, I spent an hour finishing off my homework then turned my laptop off. I walked into the kitchen and saw my family there with a big chocolate cake in the middle with a sixteen candles a light on top. I smiled slightly then moved over to the cake blew out the candles and made another wish.

_Dear God keep me safe this year_

I ate cake then said my goodnight walking up to my room I slid under the cover and fell into a peaceful darkness

****

I walked across the field wearing skinny jeans a frilly top and white air-forces as Mr Tanner was making his pep speech I just had the pleasure of walking past Jeremy flirting with Vicki. It made me sad a little but I got over it. I was at the back of the crowd when I saw Tyler make his parting through it with a determined look on his face. Looking at where he was headed I cursed under my breath when he punch Jeremy Gilbert.

" For the love of God Tyler seriously!" I yelled.

I pulled Tyler of Jeremy but then Jeremy tried to punch Tyler I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder onto the ground, then looking at Tyler I sighed he tried making another moved towards Jeremy I pulled him back then floored him easily but slipped a bit on the grass causing me to go down with him .Tyler got up before I could and advanced on Jeremy punching him. I cried at Tyler to stop.

Stefan then came into view pulling Tyler of Jeremy.

" He's down" Stefan called out to Tyler.

I took Tyler out of Stefan's hands whacking him on the arms multiple times.

" You're a complet ass Tyler" I yelled

I heard Elena cry out at Jeremy who was holding the broken part of a bottle aiming at Tyler but Stefan stepped in the way causing it to hit him. I was really pissed now I turned around and punched Jeremy square in the face but I pulled my hand back and cried out in pain.

" Son of a Bitch that hurt!" I yelled.

My hand was on fire and it hurt to hold up with out support. I stalked away not wanting to look at anyone I knew I ended up laying down on a bench staring up at the stars I had already let the tears fall away. I jumped when someone clear their throat.

_ahem!_

I shifted my head to my right and saw Stefan standing a few feet away from me causing me to tensed up.

" It's OK I wont bite"

I couldn't keep it in anymore I was just too much of a emotional wretch today to do keep in what I know.

" Yeah considering what I know what you are that is probably not the most helpful thing to say"

" How do you know?"

" I over heard you and the other one talking the night of the comet I saw Vicki on the Roof ran up heard the most of the conversation"

" I'm sorry you had to find out that way especailly after he just attacked you"

" so it wasn't you?"

" No my brother was the one that attacked you he is doing it because he likes to torment me"

" I know how you feel brothers can't live with them can't with out them, I mean I pissed at Ty but I just broke my arm for him"

" I could help you fix it, my blood can heel you"

" No see as much as it creeps me out drinking someone else's blood I'd rather have a doctor look at it"

" OK, the other's are looking for you by the way"

I nodded my head then sat up making my way back to the crowds but turned around I knew I would keep Stefan's secret but I just wanted to know I was safe.

" Stefan, I will keep your secret but I need to know If I am safe around you"

" Thanks and I think you are safer indoors than out here"

I gave him a weak smile then walked over to the crowd trying to find Tyler and ask him to drive me to the hospital so I could get my hand checked out.

****

I walked out of the Hospital with a bright blue cast out my arm I had to keep it on for two months as I had fractured the bones in my hand and arm pretty badly on the bright side I wasn't allowed to write with my hand as I was Right handed. I got in Tyler's car and we drove home on the ride there I got a text from Bonnie.

_Mr Tanner got attacked-B_

I was shocked a bit because I knew the attacks were actually vampires. I replied to Bonnie before putting my phone in my pocket. to be honest I didn't know whether to be happy or sad I mean Mr Tanner was a first class prick but then again he always gave me top marks. Ugh I need help sorting out my life.

Once we were home I jumped out the car not bothered to say two words to tyler as I was still overly pissed at him for fighting with Jeremy. I walked into my house and marched upstairs into my room not talking to anyone. I sat down on my bed a while later In fresh pyjamas and my laptop on my lap I was still trying to find a dress for the founders party next weekend.

_Tap_

I looked up at the double doors that led to my balcony, cautiously I got up and looked out jumping when I saw someone there but not any one Jeremy. I unlocked the door and stood there crossing my arms.

" What do you want Jeremy?"

" I came to apologise"

" well it's a little late for that Jeremy, don't you think"

" I know"

I pinched the bridge of my nose closing my eyes and sighed in annoyance.

" Son of a rubber duck you're going to be the death of me Gilbert"

"You still say that?"

" Yes Jeremy I still say child swears"

We both looked at each other and burst out laughing I used to say that all the time because it stopped me from getting in trouble for swearing in school. I stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. we sat don on my bed not talking for a while until he reached out and picked up my broken hand placing in in his leg whilst writing on the cast in pen. I gave him a confused looked but her just shrug.

" Hey you know I like to be the first to sign you casts"

I nodded my head laughing. I look at the time and my eye's widened a little it was 3 am today has gone fast

" OK Gilbert as fun as this has been I'm afraid it is time for this little duck to get some shut eye"

" Ok but I really am sorry about tonight"

I smiled at him and pushed him out of my room. that night I slept peacefully.

**This button is your friend**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. Family Ties

**A/n: Hello person bothered to read these. soo here is chapter 4 I am so sorry it took so long to update I had one of my first exams this week so I had to constantly revise but good news is I planned out what is going to happen up to chapter 8 all I need to do is type it out also for you people who want more of Sam's witchy side next chapter she may or may not find out I just don't want to say how. thank you to all the people who added this story to their favourites or story alerts it means a lot to me and is what help speed up my writing. FYI my grammar is atrocious mainly because my laptop is playing up on my and somekeys are working one moment and the next they don't. **

**Again if you want to know any of the details like clothing the link is on my profile I update it each chapter**

**thanks to**

**Shannon the chameleon, lynn2008, TVDobsessesion106, Aria-DiaFrancescantonio for their wonderfull reviews  
**

I rolled over In my bed in the late morning sun groaning as I landed on my newly broken hand, I moved my hand from under neath me then sat up, I cursed at my arm in words I would dare not repeat in front of any one else. I have had the cast on for a week now and It was itching like crazy plus my mum made me stay home for the whole week because she claims it wont heel properly. I shuffled off my bed and walked into my bathroom turning the shower on, wrapping my cast up in plastic I jumped in.

I got out and changed into A corset top and skinny jeans calling my mum to help me tie up the string of my top.

" There you go all nice and tight"

"Yeah maybe a little too tight mum jeez how and I supposed to breathe"

" Oh suck it up, I have to go out but I will meet you, Tyler and your father for lunch at the grill at one"

" OK mum see you then"

My mum turned to leave my room but turned back and called to me from the stairs

" Oh and Sammy there is a package down stairs from Mason I must warn you it has holes and is moving I want it gone before I get home I don't want anything ruining tonight"

I practically ran downstairs at the mention of Mason, I hadn't received my present from him yet and he always gives me the best presents"

I stopped in my tracks at the medium sized wooden box with numerous holes and my mothers was right with the moving, I was curious when I saw the large stamp saying Live animal on the top. I heard a loud Yip! causing me to jump back placing a hand over my heart I chuckled.

" Jesus Mary and saint Joseph that scared the living day light out of me"

I decided I waited long enough I unlocked to latches keeping the box shut and pushed off the lid gasping at the present. I giggled like a little girl on Christmas right in front of me trying to scratch it's way out of box was a no more than a month old husky puppy; With a giant smile on my face I lifted it up and held it close to my chest. I looked at it's collar an found a note I opened it up and read.

_Sammy_

_Happy birthday_

_Her name is Fudge thought it would suite you and you crazy craving for chocolate fudge cake._

_Love Mason_

My smile reached my ears as I walked up to my bedroom placing the pup down on my bed, I missed Mason he was my favourite person in the world. After a while of playing around with fudge I decided to get up and drive into town as it was half five and I needed to meet my mum, plus I needed to get dog stuff for fudge.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I was sitting in the booth with my family listening to my typical mother rant on about the founders party tonight and my dad and Tyler talk about the football after a while I got bored and decided to watch fudge asleep on my lap; It was cute when he scratch his ear with his paw then yipped in his sleep.

" how are we all doing over here?" I looked up at Vicki Donovan as she came to our table.

" we're doing gret sweetheart" My dad replied with what I call his Mayor smile.

Vicki and Tyler were I wouldn't say looking more of awkward staring, Vicki leaned over and Refilled Tyler's glass.

" Is there anything else I can get you"

" No Just the check will be fine" My father replied.

Vicki handed my dad the check and left with Tyler staring after her Vicki looked at Tyler one more time my mother noticed this but acted as if it was nothing and I rolled my eye's Tyler and his jerk ways I elbowed him causing him to glare at me but all I did was motion toward Vicki mouthing " do it now". Tyler shook his head and motioned to mum and dad. I gave him the evil look. Vicki deserved so much better that my brother.

" Well if you aren't going to explain yourself then I am" I whispered so only Tyler could hear standing up I handed him Fudge. " Here hold this"

I walked over to Vicki with a small smile.

" Listen I'm sorry about Tyler's behaviour he.. well i... No I don't think there is a way to explain why he is such ass-hole I swear sometimes I believe I'm adopted because I am nothing like my him , anyway I'm not here to bitch about my brother but If you want I will talk some sense into Tyler."

" Thanks"

I nodded then walked over to Tyler taking The sleeping dog out of his hands and told him to go and talk to Vicki, I decided to sit with Caroline and Bonnie for the rest of the night but before I could sit down I was ambushed by Bonnie about if I had a date for the Founders party tonight.

" No Bonnie I do not have a date" I said

" Good we are going together" she demanded

" OK, but only If I'm getting ready at Elena's with you I do not want to be in my house when my mum gets into her control freak phase"

" Deal"

**oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

" OK done" Elena said as she placed the hair dryer down.

" Thanks, now all I need to do is change into my outfit and hopefully it will work with my cast"

" It will look good, I swear"

I gave Elena a small smile then looked in the mirror I had decided to keep my hair down and plain I added more make up as bonnie curled her hair and Elena answered the phone. I walked into the room and slipped into my dress with difficulty given the broken arm. I like my dress it was a ribbon stripped skater dress with navy blue and white stripes all over it I wore matching feather earrings, a and a silver charm bracelet containing vervain Stefan had come up to me in the week and explain what vervain could do and how it could protect me from other vampires.

I walked out the room and over to Bonnie and Elena.

" How do I look"

" Oh my god, who are you and what have you done with our Sam"

" OK that is not an answer"

" You look beautiful" Elena said.

I blushed I never dressed up like this past founders parties I would spend the night in my room or go out for the night. I looked at my phone and realised we were running late.

" Err Elena we are running late and you aren't even dressed"

Elena rushed around getting ready whilst me and bonnie waited downstairs, about half an hour later Elena came running downstairs saying she was ready; Me Bonnie Elena and Jenna walked out of the house and drove to the party.

**o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

I walked up to my house behind Elena and Stefan with Jenna and Bonnie either side of me I walked up the steps one painful step at a time in my white heels were killing me. I had hoped to sneak past my mum but that was impossible once I pasted the door way she took me by the arm.

" Mum I know I was late and I'm sorry I tried to make it here so I could help welcome the guests" I lied.

" It's ok just don't let it happen next time" she whispered I nodded then walked on.

I stuck with Bonnie for a while we just sat down and watch all the couples dance with a sad look on my face, I looked at the candle as it went out I missed the little warmth it gave then it lit back up but bigger reaching about three inches long. I jumped up out of my seat and looked at Bonnie who had the same shocked look on her face.

" which one of us did that"

" I don't know"

We looked at each other then shook it from our thoughts; I sat back down and stared at the candle as it blew out again.

" I'm going to check on Jenna, are you going to be alright"

" OK just come back when a good song come on I want to have at least one dance tonight"

" I promise" I said

I walked through the crowds until I found Jenna with a glass of wine in her hand and I was guessing it wasn't he first, second or third glass either she gave me a smile when she saw me I returned it.

" So are you drunk yet?" I asked.

" not quite but It's going to be soon"

" Why?"

" I just saw Logan Fell here"

"Ooh tough call"

" And here he comes again"

I looked at the hall and saw Logan making a beeline towards us with a boy I had seen in school around my age.

" Samantha this is my nephew Lucas, Lucas this is Samantha"

I extended my arm with a warm smile.

" Call me Sam"

" Well then it only seems fair you call me Luke"

I smiled and blushed a bit he was handsome a few inches taller than me with dark hair and blue eyes also very built. Stop it Sammy! I blushed an even darker Scarlett.

" Would you like to dance?" Luke asked me

" Yes" I replied.

Luke took my hand and led me out of the house to the crowd of slow dancing people I place my hand on his shoulders as his went to my waste.

" So how come you have never been at a founders party before"

" well I don't really go to these type of things I would usually spend the founders parties in my room, to be honest tonight had been so boring I almost decided to go upstairs and play with my new puppy" I rambled on.

" You said had not has"

" well right now hasn't been boring, I's actually class it as the highlight of my evening"

" And why is that, might I ask"

" No boy has ever asked me to dance with them"

" well then it's there loss they must off been stupid or blind to turn down the chance to dance with a very beautiful lady"

I blushed a deep red and giggled a bit I looked Luke in his eye.

" Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

" Yes"

Luke leaned in and gingerly placed his lips on mine I smiled and kissed him back.

_Ahem_

I froze as I saw Tyler next to me.

" Er.. ah Hi Tyler fancy seeing you here"

" Mind if I cut in Luke" Tyler said harshly.

" No not at all"

Tyler took over Luke's place and we continued to dance.

" Seriously Luke Fell I mean you could do better than that he is like the whore of the Sophomores"

"Shut up Tyler you don't here me bitching about your first kiss"

I forced myself out of his arms and walked away into the house in search of Bonnie or Elena I found them both sitting down eating cake I slumped down next to Bonnie and lay my head on her shoulders listening to there conversation.

" This is all my fualt I planted doubt I'm a doubt planter" Bonnie said.

" It's not your fault I just I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get into the middle of it and that's exactly what I did" Elena replied " I got all snotty.

" Elena honey" I head snapped up at the sound of my mother's voice." I noticed the watch still isn't in the collection"

" Oh um, I'm sorry Mrs Lockwood I ah um; I couldn't find it I guess it's still pack up in my parent stuff somewhere"

" I see well please let me know if you do find it"

I looked Elena and placed a finger to my mouth assuring her I wouldn't tell my Mother the truth.

" On other news" I chimed in" Guess who just got there first kiss"

" Shut up!" Bonnie shouted.

" I'm not Luke Fell kissed me when we were dancing"

" That is so sweet" Elena said.

" But Tyler interrupted us" I added

" Ooh I feel so sorry for you"

" Don't be; What cake is that?"

I picked up Elena's fork and took a huge piece stuffing my mouth with the chocolaty goodness. I smiled at them Elena got up to go freshen up leaving me and Bonnie to walk around bored out of our minds, we separated after a while Elena came back up to me with a panicked expression I automatically got confused.

" There is bite marks all over Caroline, from Damon" she told me

My eye's widened as I followed Elena outside over to a smug looking Damon Elena pushed him.

" There is something seriously wrong with you, you stay away from Caroline or I go straight to her mother the sheriff got it stay away from her."

Elena moved away but I stood still I was really angry at Damon he is sick to do that to Caroline considering she is the most innocent person ever.

" I don't believe we have met I'm Samantha"

I punched him in the face with my unbroken arm, the force caused his head to move with the impact I smiled smugly as he rubbed his jaw.

" Next time you feed on Caroline I fill burn you alive"

Damon moved to grab my arm but when he did a jolt of Electricity passed through me and without knowing I talked.

" Remeber our deal damon you are meant to protect my children"

I shook my head in confusion and pushed past Damon.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I waved goodbye to Caroline as she entered her house she had calmed down and I had volunteered to drive and had dropped Bonnie off previous. now it was only me and Elena; I drove in silence until we reached her house and all the light were off.

" Hey" I said" Are you alright?"

" Yeah"

" Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Elena nodded her head and got out, I turned off the engine and grabbed by clutch bag following Elena into her house we silently walked up stairs and got changed, we always kept a spare change of pyjamas and clothes at each other's house seeing as we always stayed over one another's. I slipped under the covers facing Elena.

" Elena" I whispered.

" yeah"

" I'm scared"

" me too"

**Click this button to find **

**the magic cookie**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. You're undead to me

**A/N: Ok I'm uploading like three or four chapters maybe even a five one today because I want to get season 1 out of the way some of them are going to be shorter than others because I couldn't really fit Samantha into a lot of then episode but had to work with something I am currently writing chapter 11 and think about chapter 12. again I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, story alerted Favorited ext. It means a lot.**

My eye's fluttered open when I felt someone shake me awake and calling my name, I moaned and started poking their face.

" Sammy what are you doing?" Elena said trying to whack away my hand.

" I 'm looking for the snooze button" I mumbled.

" Come on get up we need to get ready for school"

I groaned then sat up swing my legs of the bed, I followed Elena over to her bathroom, when Elena opened the door both off us stood still shock to our bones, Vicki Donovan in nothing but a top and her underwear. I didn't need to be told why she was here and to be honest it hurt and I felt my chest squeeze shut.

" Oh sorry, I'll just be a moment"

" No take your time" Elena said closing the door; She turned to face be and I know she knew about my crush on Jeremy.

" Are you alright?" she asked.

" yeah it's nothing just a stupid crush I'll get over it" I said with watery eyes.

" You're going to start cooking aren't you"

" Yes"

I have this weird thing I do when I am upset or in denial I cook... A lot. Hear my phone ring I walked over to the bed and sat down cross legged and answered the phone.

" Hello"

" Hello Sam it's Stefan"

" Hey, how are you?"

" I'm fine listen after school I need you to come by the boarding house, I need your help with something urgent"

" OK and um did you deal with the problem"

" Yes I could say he wont be hurting anybody anytime soon"

" Thanks"

I hung up.

" Who was that"

" My Uncle" I lied, It would be really weird if I told Elena I was just on the phone to her boyfriend.

" I think it's safe to use the bathroom" Elena said I gave her a winning smile then walked into the now empty Bathroom.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I knocked on the door to the boarding house around sundown waiting for someone to answer, it was a bit chilly so I pulled my favourite leather jacket closer to me for extra warm. A few seconds later the boarding house door opened and I was facing Stefan.

" Hey thanks for coming, come in a sit down I'll be a minute" Stefan said with his usual serious voice.

I nodded then walked in taking in my surroundings, it was a huge house with antiques every where. I walked through the parlour and into the sitting room, sitting down on one of two couch placing my bag down next to me. a few minutes later Stefan returned with two really old large books placing them down on the coffee table in front of me and sitting down next to me.

" Have you had any weird experiences lately like vision or stuff catching fire when you are angry"

" Well when I first met you I felt this feeling go through me like death next thing you know I wake up in the hospital with a lot of blood gone, and last night at the party a candle went out and all I thought about was the small warmth it gave me and it re-lit but Bonnie gets these as well so I just thought it was nothing"

" You might think I crazy when I tell you this but the Bennet line is descended from the salem witches around eighty years back your great grandfather married a bennet"

" Wait so you are saying that I am a witch"

" Yes"

" I KNEW IT" I almost screamed with delight." Oh sorry inside voices" I said more quietly.

" It's OK it didn't really expect you too take it so lightly"

I smiled slightly and adjusted in my seat, Stefan picked up one of the old books and placed it on my lap.

" That is a Grimoire it's what a Witch uses to record all her spells these two I collected from two amazing witches I want you to have these they will be your life line as a witch"

I opened the book and looked at the first page it was a spell showing a drawing of a flower and annotations, I look up at Stefan.

" Thank you it means a lot"

I looked at my watch and realised it was getting late.

" Listen I have to go but I will see you tomorrow" I picked up the books with a bit of a struggle as they were heavy hugging them close to my body with one arm and going through my bag with the other taking out a container with a chocolate cake in it.

" This is for Zach, he always ask for my cakes"

" I'll make sure he gets it"

I smiled then nodded, walking out of the Boarding house.

I spent the rest of the night in my room surrounded by candles practising on the one spell that appealed to me the most. I said the spell again and watch as a few of the candles lit up I smiled and tried again and again until I manage to get all the candles to light up each time it caused fudge to jump back with a small bark . Once I did I let it go for the time being and went to bed with a genuine smile on my face.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I was just getting my car in the school parking lot wearing jean shorts a orange bikini top underneath my blue long sleeved T-shirt. I walked over to Caroline who scolded me telling me to take my top off, I felt self conscious but took it off anyway and joined Bonnie who was working on a car alone. Grabbing a sponge I worked on the Hood.

" Hey" I said.

" Hey how are you?"

" Really happy"

" Why?"

" I don't want to say it here but when you are free come to my house I need to show you something"

" What is it"

" Shh it's a secret" I said in a childish way causing us both to laugh.

" Elena told me about yesterday morning" Bonnie said making me stop and stare at my hands.

" Oh"

" You need to get over him"

" I know but I've had a crush on him for like ever and I don't think I could change the way I feel about him, it hurts so bad in my chest" I said pointing to my chest.

"You are so whipped"

I threw my sponge at her giggling, I froze when another sponge hit me in the face I laughed it off grabbing a bucket I pured it over Bonnie.

" Act mature you two" Tiki said.

I rolled my eye's Tiki was a bitch and I think even she knew it; me and Bonnie went back to working on the cars giggling occasionally when remembering the hose going out of control on Tiki.

" Have you seen Caroline she is usually onto my right now about my hair or the fact that the plastic sheet over my cast is totally not sexy" I said.

" No apparently she left to get towels and hasn't come back"

I nodded then went back to working.

" I have been thinking of going out of town for a while I really want to go visit Uncle Mason in Florida"

" why"

" I just want to clear my head for a while lately everything is just too crazy"

" Just stay a while change your mind a bit"

" I'll see,I'm gonna go home I need to do homework plus this sun is making my head hurt"

" OK be safe" Bonnie said hugging me

I left then drove home massaging my temples as I walked into my house and up the stairs. I sat down on the bed and instantly fell asleep. it wasnt until hours later I was woken by my phone I looked at the text from Stefan.

_Elena knows_

**THIS BUTTON IS YOUR BEST FRIEND**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	6. Lost Girls

**A/N: As promised this is another chapter **

My eye's widened and I shot up off the bed changing into a pair of skinny jeans and a white blouse grabbing my keys and phone I ran downstairs into my car breaking a few speed limits to get to Elena's house. I ran up the porch and into her house knocking on the door, it swung open and Elena let out a sigh of Relief I pulled Elena into my arms and leaned into her ears.

" I know"

I pulled back and nodded placing my lips to my fingers and the pointing upstairs, Elena nodded and we walked upstairs into her room I sat her down on the bed and check her over. Her pulse was crazy and her eyes dilated.

" Your in shock" I said

" You don't say" Elena snapped

" I'm sorry just breath and I will explain everything I know"

Elena nodded and I sat down next to her and started talking.

" Stefan is a vampire so is Damon but Stefan would never ever in a million years dream of hurting you, Damon on the other hand is a completely different story he is dumb to the word humanity stay away from him he was the thing that attacked me. I realised what they were the night of the comet but I couldn't say anything and at the game I told Stefan I knew and he helped me understand why I should trust him he also told me something very important I want you to know that you can trust Stefan"

" Why didn't you tell me, we are best friends we always tell eachother everything"

" Because this isn't just something you spread round to your friends, I wanted to tell you I truly did but I just couldn't the less you know the safer you are"

" How do I know I can trust you if you can't tell me the truth"

" I'll prove it you want me to tell you everything OK"

I looked around the room for something to prove I was a witch to Elena I looked at her bookshelf and smiled.

" Name any book on your book shelf"

" What?"

" Just do it Elena"

" OK um the shining"

I thought of the book and it came flying of the shelf into Elena's lap she looked at the book on her lap with her mouth open.

" H-how did you do that"

" I'm a witch Elena so is my great aunt and her mother"

Elena laughed a little then looked at me.

" Can you trust me now"

" Yes, what else can you do"

" Not a lot as I haven't really known that long but I can do a few things".

" Like what?"

" Do you have any candles"

" Yeah there is some in the bathroom"

I went in the took three candles and walked back into the room placing them on the floor I murmured the spell and watched as the Candles lit up.

" That is so cool"

I sat back down next to Elena.

" So what are you going to do about Stefan"

" I said I would agree to meet him if he would explain everything to me"

I nodded then looked at Elena she was shaking I picked up a blanket and wrapped it around her making sure she was safe before I left.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I woke up around midday yelling out in pain as I landed on my cast arm again, I got up and picked up fudge messing with her fur before setting her down and walking over to my wardrobe picking out a blue blouse and a white skirt slipping on a pair of white flat I picked up my phone and called Elena.

" Hello"

" Hi how are you?" I asked.

" Good listen I need you do do a big favour for me"

" What is it?"

" I need you to stay at my house and keep and eye on Jeremy"

" OK" I said a little too enthusiastically.

" Great how soon can you be here"

" About half an hour "

" Thanks"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I walked into the Gilbert house with Fudge in my arms I said hello to Elena who said she had to leave and meet Stefan

" Bye Elena and good luck"

I walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Jeremy, saying nothing for a while I tapped the counter top I jumped when Fudge took my Shoe in her mouth and ran away with it.

" Come on Fudge I told you to leave my shoe's alone"

I ran after the dog trying to get the shoe from her, I heard Jeremy laughing I placed my hands on my hips and faced him.

" So this is funny to you"

" No just the dogs name I swear it is worse then Mr Pringle"

" In my defense I loved pringles back then and hey you helped me we were like what four at the time also Mason named him"

" I see were you get it from"

I rolled my eye's giving up trying to get my shoe back taking the other one of I placed it by my chair and started going through the cabinets for some flour.

" What are you doing?"

" I am going to make a cake, wanna help"

Jeremy shrugged then got out a bowl, we worked in silence for a bit until we started throwing bits of batter at each other; my heart fluttered when I saw him smile. We stopped after a while and put what was left of the batter into the oven and clean up our mess.

" I miss this" Jeremy said.

I looked up and smiled at him" Me too remember when we would always sneak into each other's room at night."

" Yeah, what happened to us"

" I guess we just drifted apart, I mean we found different friends"

" How about we start being friend again"

" We were always friends Jeremy we just aren't best friends anymore"

Jeremy was right next to me now I looked at him as he leaned closer my heart was beating so fast our lips were almost touching when the doorbell went like crazy. I jumped apart from Jeremy and he went to answer the door. A minute later a stoned looking Vicki came into the kitchen and raided the fridge.

" Can you not talk so loud my head hurts, I need quite" She complained.

" Vicki look at me" I said.

she turned her head in my direction I gently I placed my hands on either cheek her skin was cool I took her sunglasses of and looked at her eye's there were red I took a deep breath.

" Your cold let me make you some coffee"

" Thank you" she whispered.

" Jeremy call Matt the sooner she gets home the better" I told Jeremy.

A while later Matt came into the room and walked over to Vicki who had put her sunglasses back on and was sitting in the shade.

" Hey Vick how you doing?" Matt asked.

"Not good Matty I hurt"

" Were does it hurt"

" My gums, my jaw. my gums there is something in my gums and it hurts"

" OK-"

" No just leave me alone"

" Don't be like that, lets get you home"

" JUST TURN IT OFF" Vicki yelled

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked.

" THE TALKING THE SHATTER just turn it off"

Vicki got up and walking into the living room where they were Logan Fell was reporting an animal attack in the cemetery.

"That's were we were last night" Jeremy said

" What happened Vicki" Matt asked but Vicki didn't reply her eye's were just fixed onto the screen

"Alright I'm calling the cops" Matt said but Vicki pleaded for him not to.

" what happened after I left last night"

Vicki then pushed Jeremy into the sofa with a lot of force, I let out a small scream and turned to Vicki as Matt helped Jeremy up.

" Vicki look at me again"

Vicki did the same as earlier and I place my hands on either cheek to keep her still.

" Listen to me your going to be alright you just need to calm down a bit, can you do that for me"

before she could reply Stefan and Elena walked in wanting to know what's going on Stefan asked my to back up so he could look at Vicki, he told she was going to be fine.

" Guys take her up to bed, shut the blinds she going to be okay"

Jeremy and Matt took Vicki upstairs whilst I joined Stefan and Elena.

" Do you know what's happening to her?"

" Yeah she transitioning"

"transitioning into what?"

" A vampire"

I gasped and sat down.

" Damon must of gotten to her she hasn't completed her transformation yet"

" And h-how does she do that"

" she has to feed on human blood"

" And what if she doesnt't"

" she dies"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I walked into Jeremy's room with a slice of cake and a mug of coffee I placed it down on the side and handed her the coffee.

" Here this should calm you down a bit"

" Thank you" she replied taking a sip from the Mug.

" It's nothing"

" Why are you so nice to me?"

" Because every one should be looked after"

" You like him don't you" I didn't need to be told who it was.

" Yes for a while now"

" He deserves you"

" No he deserves you, you're the one that make him happy"

I smoothed out her hair then got up and walked out the room just as Jeremy walked in, I walked downstairs and sat down on the sofa this was when Fudge decided to come out of hiding with my shoe and drop in at my feet I smiled sadly and picked her up. hugging the small dog close to me.

"Vicki!"

My head snapped up at matt's voice I followed him out with the others.

" She was fine and then she just, she just freaked out"

" I'm going to go look for her call me if you find anything"

Stefan ran off to track Vicki whilst Elena, Jeremy and me went back into the house to wait it was getting dark when the doorbell rang Elena opened the door then slammed it shut again but the person stuck his foot in the way stopping her from shutting I walked up to the door and saw who it was.

" Jeremy go upstairs" Elena said.

" You're afraid of me, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess Stefan finally fessed up"

" Stay away from me" Elena said.

" No need to be rude I'm just looking for Stefan, can I come in? oh wait of course I can I've been invited" Damon walked into the house closing the door.

" We can cut to the chase if you want, I 'm not going to kill you that wouldn#t serve my greater agenda, so where's Stefan"

" He is out looking for Vicki"

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eye's that girl is going to thank me for what I did to her" closing in on Elena I took a step forward in case he tried anything.

" Did you thank Katherine"

This caused my to laugh" Would you like some ice for that burn" I said Damon turned to me his veins appearing around his eye he tried to attack me but held his held and gasped in pain as I gave him a migraine.

" you got the whole life story then Elena" turning away from me.

" I got enough"

" Oh I doubt that" Damon turned and left the house" Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh tip for later be careful who you invite in the house"

" Thanks for doing that" Elena said to me.

" Anytime"

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

I walked into my bedroom placing fudge on the floor I collapsed on the bed thinking about today's event, Stefan came back saying Vicki had fed and then I had to get a heart broken Elena to bed. I sighed Thinking about what I said to Bonnie about staying with my Uncle Mason for a while. That was the last thing I thought about before falling asleep.

**CLICK THIS BUTTON FOR A VIRTUAL HUG**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	7. Haunted

**A/n: What another chapter I am spoiling you guys seriously. I know this chapter is small as well but it was the best I could do for the episode.**

I woke up with a smile on my face today I was getting my cast off and then there was the Halloween party tonight, my face fell when I remembered yesterday. Vicki was a vampire. I think I will visit her today after school. I got up and changed into a plain blue summer dress and white converses. I pulled my hair up into a ballerina bun then left on my way to the hospital before school.

**o0o0o0o0o**

" And how did you break your hand again?" Doctor Fell asked.

" I punched a guy" I told her.

" Nice, I never meet girls like you anymore"

" Thanks, I think"

" this will feel weird just hold still a second"

Dr Fell started up the electrical saw and cut of my cast the vibrations felt weird causing me to giggle. Once Dr Fell was finished she told me to be careful then I left for school. Once I was in school I found out Caroline placed me down for the food committee I let out a Groan and moved to the home EC room.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

I placed another batch of cookies into the oven and turned facing Caroline.

" Hey Care-bear"

" Hey Sammy"

" What brings you here, If I remember clearly you declared my food to be fattening"

" I have your Halloween costume"

" Gimme I wanna see what you got me"

I brushed my hands on my apron and opened the bag taking out my outfit I held it up against my body and look at my reflection in a mirror; It was a blue body with yellow princess sleeves and tutu under skirt with matching Blue heels. I scolded Caroline.

" Seriously Sluttly Snow white"

" You too come on can you at least be a little bit excited that it's Halloween plus it matches"

" I am just a little less now that horny drunk boys will ask me if I'd like eat their apple"

" Ha, ha very funny can't I just have a fun Damon free night"

" OK"

Caroline left with a triumphant smile on her face I rolled my eye's and went back to making snacks. I had volunteered to make snacks for the party and I still had a few more cookies to do and I had to ice the cakes. I carried on with my work until about four, left the cooked food on in the school's kitchen then made my way to the boarding house.

**o0oo0o0o00o**

I knocked on the door to the boarding house door holding a cake container Damon opened it with a smirk, I snorted them walked past him into the house.

" Please come in" Damon said.

" Be careful Damon you're letting your humanity show"

Damon's face dropped and I laughed; I carried on walking into the house until I found Vicki I place the cake on the table and ran to her I hugged her tight.

" Your alright"

" Yes and I'm bored"

I laughed at that I kind of figured she would be bored about being cooped up in a house all day.

" Well I brought cake"

" Your cake are delicious what flavour is this one"

" Chocolate"

" I think I have never seen you without cake before"

" Hey cake is the best thing in the world that and pizza"

" Why are you being nice to me?"

" I said it before every one deserves to be looked after"

I picked up the cake and walked into the kitchen looking for a knife and two plates, once I had found them I cut us both a slice and sat down eating it, Vicki finished her's before me. Wow! she must be really hungry. We stayed like for a while until talking and drinking coffee I realised I only had an hour to get ready before I needed to be at the school I said goodbye then left. The drive home was quick and easy I had manage to shower change into my outfit and have some more cake before leaving.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

I walked up to Caroline and Bonnie who were both wearing witch costumes I laugh and the irony seeing as Bonnie was a witch.

" OK Caroline next year I pick my own costume I feel like a slut" I said.

"You look like one" Bonnie replied looking at the skirt of my outfit.

" Thank you" I gave a fake smile to Bonnie.

" Well I think it suits you" Caroline added.

" Yes because being a slut is my life long dream" I mocked.

We all looked at each other then burst out laughing, I stayed with them laughing and judging people costumes I gagged when I saw my brother come up to us topless with a cap over him.

" Cider for the ladies it's a Lockwood specail, but not you Sammy I don't want you drinking"

" No thanks last year I was hung over till thanks giving" Bonnie groaned

" Likely I'm am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with" Caroline declared.

" Sounds like a plan" Tyler concluded

" Ew! seriously Tyler you do realise you little sister is right in front of you" I yelled.

I walked away into the school every where people where dress in costumes messing around I jumped a bit when someone threw a fake spider at me I laughed it off and continued to walk around a corner a bumped into a freaked out Elena.

" Hey whats wrong?"

" Vicki is here and she off with Jeremy somewhere"

My jaw dropped how could Stefan or Damon let her out the house they should of known better.

" I'll help you find them"

Elena nodded and we split up and I looked around, for some reason the haunted house seem a little more scary now that I knew Vicki was around here and she was with Jeremy was added danger I jumped at every little thing like . I ended up out the back of the school near the buses I stopped in my tracks when I saw Elena on the floor holding her bleeding wound and Jeremy looking looking like I did when I found out on the night of the comet. I looked at Stefan who had Vicki pinned to one of the buses. I ran up to them and pulled Stefan off Vicki placing my hands on either of her cheeks.

" Calm down Vicki look at me deep breath, yes like that lets just go back to the boarding house and have more cake and coffee, Elena why don't you take Jeremy and get out of here."

" No!"

Vicki pushed me off her and into the wall, my vision was blurry the last thing I heard before blacking out was Elena's scream echoing in my ears.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I let a gasp of pain escape my lips as I was brought through the doors of the boarding house in Stefan's arms I squinted as the light reached my eye's creating a migraine.

" What happend?" I whispered.

" Shh"

I didn't say anything else as Stefan carried me upstairs and placed me down on a bed he took my shoe's and placed a cover over me.

" Get some rest, your going to need it"

I looked at Stefan as he walked out the room.

" Thank you" I called.

Stefan turned around and looked at me.

" For what?"

" Making sure I was safe" I whispered.

It didn't take long before I passed out again into peaceful abyss.

**CLICK THIS BUTTON I COMMAND YOU**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	8. 162 Candles

**A/n: Holy rubber duck another chapter that's four in one day I'm an on a roll.**

I woke up to two voices I kept my eye's close and listened to the conversation.

" I feel bad for her now, how long has she been out?"

" about fifteen hours"

" She's kind of cute"

" Thank you" I said sitting up blowing my hair out of my eye's "I do try"

I looked at the women I didn't know she was tall, beautiful, had long blond hair and was smiling showing off a set of sparkling white teeth.

" ah and she's awake" Damon said walking in.

" Shut up Damon no one asked for you to talk"

" I like her" The girl said.

" I'm sorry but I don't know you"

" I'm Lexi friend of Stefan" Extending her hand to me

" Samantha" I said shaking her hand but froze as I sensed death over her.

" Your a vampire"

" I'm guessing you're a witch"

I got up and nodded at her; I realised I was still in my Halloween outfit, I sighed and reached for my phone and text Elena.

_I need to drop by and change into spare clothes-S_

_OK-E_

I placed phone down and turned to Stefan.

" Can you drive me to school my car should still be there"

" Actually it's outside here are your key's"

Stefan reached into his back pocket and produced my Key's and went back to talking to Lexi.

" What are you going to do for your birthday"

" It's your birthday?"

" Yeah"

" Happy birthday and wait let me guess" I thought for a minute until a number came to me " One hundred and sixty two"

" How do you do that" Lexi asked.

" I think really hard" I replied with a shrug." I got to go but I will see you around Happy birthday and it was nice meeting you Lexi" I waved goodbye then left.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I pulled up in-front of Elena's house getting out the car I grabbing my bag.I knocked on Elena's door and she opened it pulling me into a hug.

" Your alright oh but you have a bruise on your cheek"

I didn't know about the bruise I touch my cheek and flinched at the small pain, Elena looked at me for a confirmation that I was OK I just showed her a small smile Elena leaned closer and whispered to me " Jeremy doesn't remember last night don't mention anything" I nodded. Following Elena upstairs into her room where she left out a spare change of clothes for me. I gave her a grateful look and changed into a white dress with a purple belt, I brushed my hair out of my face into a pony tale and walked downstairs sitting down on the sofa next to Elena as we wallowed staring at nothing. I felt Jenna sit down next to me a wallow with us.

" Your wallowing" Jenna pointed out.

" So are you"Elena replied.

" my wallow is legitimate, I was dumped"

" Yeah well logan's is a jerk"

" But you didn't get a brush off email, I'm leaving town see ya"

" Wanna keep it down over there"

" Why what are you doing"

" Homework"

Jenna, Elena and me all looked at each other with confused looks, sitting up we all looked at him over the sofa.

" Since when do you do homework last time I checked I did it" I said.

" I got to finish this I'm way behind, and I have a quiz tomorrow so"

" what do you think alien?" Elena asked.

" Some sort of replicate" Jenna guessed.

" He can hear you" Jeremy pointed out and went back to his work.

I stood up and walked over to him sitting down in the chair next to him I looked over his work.

" This equation is Nitro chloride and Hydrogen" I told him " And you don't write sugar it's glucose"

" Thanks" Jeremy said looking at me. " How'd you get the bruise" Jeremy reached out and brushed a thumb over my cheek, it felt nice and made my heart beat faster.

" I walk into a door" Yeah that's the most believable even a dog would guess that with my hand eye co-ordination.

Me and Jeremy looked at each other but were broken apart when my phone rang I sighed then answered it.

" Hello?"

" Hey Sam it's Luke"

" Hey, how are you?"

" I'm good now that I've talked to you"

"smooth" I laughed.

" Yeah that was a lame attempt"

" why did you call me?"

" I wanted to ask if you are free tonight?"

" Yeah"

" Caroline's throwing a party and I was wondering if you would like to come with me"

" Are you trying to ask me on a date?"

" Who's asking you on a date?" I heard Elena ask but I held my hand out and shushed her.

" Well it would be if you accept"

" I would be delight Luke I'll meet you there at seven." I was almost bursting with excitement.

" Cool see you then"

" See ya"

I hung up then screamed jumping up and down on the spot, Elena joined me.

" Luke Fell just asked me out on a date!" I exclaimed.

" Wait what?" Jeremy asked standing up his voice had a hint of jealousy in it.

" You don't have a problem with that do you Jeremy?" Jenna asked.

" No why would I, I'm just looking out for a friend"

I looked at Elena and we both smiled at each other then ran upstairs to her room laughing. I ended up laying diagonal over Elena's legs in silence we continued Wallowing.

" you awake" I looked up and saw Bonnie walked into the room.

" No" Me and Elena replied.

Bonnie rolled her eye's and tried to take the cover off Elena.

"why haven't you called me back"

" I'm sorry"

" are you going to stay in there forever."

" Yep"

" Move over"

Bonnie climbed in and I followed after her giving a loud sigh.

" I'm officially worried, what's going on"

" I'm tired of thinking of talking"

" Can you make it a one line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful"

" Stefan and I broke up"

" I'm so sorry"

" Don't be Bonnie if you knew why you'd understand although it's very complicated." I said.

" Are you OK? stupid question. I know I've been kinda MIA you need me the most, I suck"

" You wanna make it up to me get my mind of it"

" Just remember you asked for it"

Bonnie jumped over me out of bed and closed the open window, grabbing a pair of scissor and a pillow cutting it open and spreading goose feather's everywhere.

" Hey! Elena complained.

" Be patient" Bonnie said.

Me and Elena both nodded our heads as bonnie sat down cross legged into front of us.

" I need to swear you two to secrecy" Bonnie said.

"It's kind of a bad week for that type of stuff."

" I second that"

" Just swear because I'm not supposed to be showing you this stuff"

" OK, OK" I said holding my hands up in defence.

" OK there is no windows open right, There's no fan no air conditioning"

" None what are you doing?" I asked.

" Grams just showed me this your gonna love it, you ready"

I nodded and Bonnie placed her hand over a feather and lifted the feather floating at her command, a wide smile spread on my face as I watched Bonnie set it down and place both hand's over the feather's. This time a few more feathers floated up and I giggle watching in amazement; Bonnie placed the feathers down and place her hands on her knee's. Dozens of feather floated up around us now my and Elena's stood up gasping in surprise, I held my hand out as a feather landed gingerly on my palm I giggled again.

" It's true you guys, everything my Grams told me it's impossible and it's true I'm a witch"

" We believe you" Elena said.

" Thank God, I couldn't keep it this to myself wait here I just need to run down to my car"

" What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

" Just wait here"

I ran down to my car and opened the boot picking up on of the Grimoir's then running back upstairs placing it down on the bed.

" Is that what I think it is?"

" Yes just be patient, Elena do you have any eggs?"

" Yeah in the fridge"

I ran back downstairs opening the fridge I took a egg making sure it was OK to use I ran back upstairs shutting the door behind me and sitting back down crossed legged in front on Bonnie and Elena. I opened up the old book to a page I had marked. I read the spell then said it. my hands covering the egg started to chirp I opened my hand the crack the egg on the edge of the book instead of yoke and small baby chick landed on the bed.

" How did you do that?" Bonnie asked.

" Just like you made the feathers float"

" Wait you're a witch too" Bonnie asked with wide eye's.

I nodded.

" How?"

" My great grandmother was a Bennett"

" So your saying that we are realated"

" Distantly yes"

Bonnie pulled me into a hug.

" It's weird huh, after all this time of joking about it I really am a witch"

" Believe me I was probably just as freaked out as you"

" You don't think I'm a freak now do you?" Bonnie asked.

" Of course not, I just don't understand thought if your grams asked you to keep this a secret why did you tell us" Elena said.

" You're my best friends I can't keep secrets from you"

Me and Elena shared a look.

" Well I officially feel bad"

" Why?" Bonnie asked.

Crap! Think of a lie Sammy quick. " I um, I told Elena about being a witch a week ago"

" That's alright, at least I know now"

I nodded awkwardly I picked up the chick but I flew out of my hand me and Bonnie ended up having to chase it around the room before we manage to get it safely under control.

**o0o0o0o0o**

I walked out of Elena's bathroom drying my hair with a towel and changing into the outfit I chose for tonight, I drove by my house earlier to collect a few things for tonight whilst Elena went to the boarding house. I chose Blue dress and white heels hopefully I look good I thought. I asked Elena if she could do my make-up.

" Wow! someone is excited for tonight"

" Elena this is my first every date with the boy who was my first kiss I think I deserve to be nervous"

" Good point"

" Question hair up or down"

" Down"

Elena lightly added foundation to my bruise covering it up. Once she was finished she went to answer the door and I went into Jeremy's room I needed to get a guy's opinion.

" Jeremy" I said knocking quietly.

" Yeah,"

" Does this look alright, I need a guy's opinion"

" I'm sure you loo- Wow! you clean up good"

" Thanks really appreciate the comment." I said sarcastically.

" No I mean you look good, can I just warn you"

" Warn me about what?"

" About Luke he goes through like five girls a month, I just don't want you to get hurt"

" Consider myself warned." I said before leaving his room and heading downstairs.

I tip toed past Elena who was talking to Stefan although it is really hard in four inch heels. Walking into the kitchen I sat down waiting for Elena to come in and say she changed her mind and wants to go to Caroline's party. I knew Elena would say that, as it's so obvious that she is in love with Stefan.

" I change my mind I'm going"

" I knew it that's why I have this" I bent down and gave Elena her purse.

" That obvious"

" A little bit, Come on let's go"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I walked into the Mystic Grill and smiled when I saw Luke make a beeline through the crowd over to me I smiled when he took my hand in his linking our fingers.

" You look very beautiful"

" Thanks" I said blushing like crazy.

" Want to dance?" He asked

" Sure"

Luke led me to the dance floor and we started dancing to the music I was laughing and giggling like crazy, I looked around and saw Lexi looking at us I excused myself and walked up to her.

" Hey" I said.

" Hey tequila shot?"

" Thanks just what I needed"

" Tough night"

" I'm lying to one of my best friends of course I need it"

I tipped my head back and let the liquid run down my throat.

" Who's the boy?"

" My date"

" You don't like him"

" That easy to see"

" You like someone else I can see it in your eye's when you talk to him"

" I don't but it makes the guy I like crazy jealous"

" Good call"

" By the way Elena is eye flirting with Stefan you should tell him"

" I know, where do you think I'm heading"

" Make sure to mention the word love"

" Thanks for the tip"

I smiled then walked back over to Luke.

" Who was she?"

" Just a friend" I said.

He nodded and we went back to having fun, being with Luke was fun I couldn't remember the last time I had smiled this much around someone who wasn't Elena, Bonnie or Caroline. After a while Luke became distracted and said he had to go I bade him goodbye and walked over to the pool table and started to play a game with Elena. When it was Elena's go I looked around and saw Luke lean into another girl and kiss her I stood there frozen.

" Hey it's you-" Elena said but cut off when she saw what I was looking at"

I felt a few tear slid down my cheek bit I wiped them away viciously.

" I'm alright"

" Look at me" Elena said placing a hand on my cheeks wiping away a tear.

" He is not worth it"

I nodded and looked away from Luke I saw Sheriff Forbes dragging Lexi away.

" Elena turn around"

Elena did as I asked the started to follow the Sheriff but we were block by the deputy Stefan had joined us now as we went through the back exit I ran when I heard gun fire turning the corner I froze Damon drove a stake through Lexi's heart I cried out and moved to them but Stefan held me back I struggled against his hold feeling tears roll down my face. Sure Damon was a jerk but to stake your brother's best friend that was to low, I didn't really know Lexi but she was nothing but nice to me. I turned away as Lexi's body turned from blue to grey and she slumped down to the ground.

**o0o0o0o0o**

I walked up the stairs in my house and hit something hard.

" Hey what's wrong pumpkin?" My father asked me.

" I just had a rough night"

" Want me to make you some hot chocolate?" I looked up at him with teary eye's.

" Yes please"

I walked upstairs into my room closing my door slightly I changed into my pyjamas and crawled into bed. My dad came up with a steaming cup of hot chocolate placing it down on my bedside table and sitting down on my bed, he brushed my hair away from my face and smiled at me with the smile only I see.

" Was it a boy?" I nodded. " What me to kick his ass"

I laughed typical for my dad to say that." No, but thanks for the gesture"

" Anytime pumpkin, Goodnight"

My dad stood up kissing my forehead and made his way out of my room.

" Dad?" I called.

" Yes?"

" I want to stay with uncle Mason for a while"

" OK pumpkin, I'll call Mason" my dad said.

" Don't ever leave me" I almost cried out.

" I'd never dream of it"

" I love you"

" I love you too"

**COOKIES**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	9. History Repeating

**A/N: And here is chapter 9 of Lost Girl lost mind thanks to all the people who favourited and reviewed it means a lot to me.**

I lay in my bed staring out my window constantly replaying Lexi's death in my mind I could still feel tears threaten to escape, I heard someone knock then enter but I couldn't be bothered to see who it was.

" Are you alive under there" Elena asked.

" No"

Elena tried to drag the cover off me but I wouldn't budge, Elena gave a defeated sigh and climb into my bed I readjusted my position to look at her.

" Are you alright?"

" No my heart hearts and I'm scarred for life but I have a feeling these is going to be a everyday occurrence"

" Me too, but we have to get over it and get on with our lives"

" Your right and how are we going to do that?"

" By going to school"

" Urg! seriously I mean I'd rather hear Granpa's war stories and he is buried six foot under ground!" I complained.

" Come on it'll be fun"

" Since when is school fun Elena?"

" Just get dressed"

I let out a loud groan and got up walking into my closet I got out a pair of skinny jeans and a floral print top, I washed myself brushed my teeth and combined my hair then settled for a ponytail despite the fact that it showed a huge ass brush on my left cheek. I dabbed some foundation on it but that did nothing but make it sting. I grabbed my school bag and walked downstairs with Elena we sat down in my car but I didn't start the car.

" I had a dream last night I was running in the forest after a women in a maid's outfit and a bonnet she was yelling at me that with one comes all, don't open it"

" So it's just a dream"

" But it felt so real"I shook my head ridding my brain from the thought" Your right it's just a dream"

I started the car and drove to school and parked near the entrance getting out me and Elena walked over to Caroline I hadn't seen her in a while so she decided it was necessary to pull me into a bear hug and claim that my bruise totally ruins my complexion. I broke apart and us three walked on.

" Have you even talked to Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"No I'm mad at her she needs to be the person that makes the first move"

" Be the bigger person"

" That's impossible in her presence."

" Why are you so pissed at her anyway?" I asked.

"She's a thief that's why, I gave her my necklace and she refused to give it back It's a matter of principal"

"alright well I tried I'm official out of it" Elena declared.

" Good your turn where's Stefan, have you talked to him"

" He's avoiding me"

" Why?"

" It's complicated"

" OK Sammy your turn how'd you get the bruise" Caroline addressed me

" I uh walked into something"

" Typical" she said

The bell went. Elena and I said goodbye to Caroline and made our way to history.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I sat down at my desk just as the second bell went declaring it was officially first period, I looked at Bonnie who came rushing into the class looking freak out and tired. she sat down next to me I asked if she was OK and she just shrug, giving her a concerned look I turned to face the front. We had our new history teacher his name was Alaric Saltzman.

"Alaric Saltzman it's a mouthful I know it doesn't exactly roll off the tongue, Saltzman is of German origin my family Immigrated here in 1755"

I drowned out the rest of what he said and concentrated on doodling a star in a circle all over a page in my notebook, I carried this on until the end of class I got up but before I left Mr Saltzman asked me to stay behind.

" Yes Mr Saltzman"

" Please just Ric"

" OK Ric"

" I was looking through your old teacher's files and this came up it's a most likely file and you have the biggest section here most likely to succeed in her life, I also checked your record you're a straight A student perfect attendance I expecting great thing from you but I need to ask you if you wouldn't mind tutoring some of the more challenging student"

I shrugged" Sure who do you need me to Tutor?"

" Jeremy Gilbert"

" Oh that's perfectly fine I'm always helping him anyway"

" Good then I don't have to worry about any issues"

I left the class room and onto my other lessons.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"And then I ended up at the remains of old fells church before I woke up back in the woods" Bonnie told us

" And you always see your ancestor Emily"

" And I'm guessing she is the one I'm chasing in the woods" I add

Bonnie nodded and I looked down at my ham and cheese sandwich all off a sudden feeling put off of my food.

" Do you believe in ghosts?" Bonnie asked

" Two weeks ago I'd say no but now-" Elena replied.

" I think I'm being haunted"

" I don't get it why Emily"

" Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days and that this medallion was her's a witch's talisman"

" And it all started when you got the necklace" Elena concluded

" I think she's using it to communicate with me"

" Okay what does Grams say about it" I asked

" I haven't told her she is going to tell me to embrace it, I don't want to embrace it I want it to stop"

" What I don't get it how she is communicating to me and I have nothing that connects to her" I pondered

" Your related by blood she is trying to warn you"

" Warn me about what all she tells me is to not open it"

" Open what!" Bonnie exclaimed

" I don't know that gates of oblivion, your guess is as good as mine" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air.

"I just want it gone" Bonnie whispered

" You and me both" I said.

o0o0o0o0o0o

" Hey Sammy wait up"

I looked around and saw Jeremy running up to me, I stood there looking at him as he caught up to me.

" Hey Mr Saltzman told me about the tutoring and I was wondering if you'd wanna catch a bite with me at the grill and talk about the assignment." I smiled and looked up at Jeremy.

" Sure I'm free now if you want to get it over with"

" OK"

" I'm driving" I said.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

" No you don't want to subtract to figures just yet subtract X from each side then the figures yes like that" I explained to Jeremy.

I was sitting in the Grill next to him and Jenna across from us we were supposed to be doing the History assignment but since Jeremy couldn't think of a topic we decided to do our algebra homework together.

" I like a man that can dine alone, quiet strength"

I looked up from my work giggle at Jenna who was eyeing up Mr Saltzman.

"I thought you were still on that Logan depression thing" Jeremy stated.

" Oh I've sworn off men forever but that doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance"

" Well I can introduce you" Jeremy offered.

I looked at Jenna seconding the offer but she just shook her head reluctantly. I looked at Jeremy and we shared a secret smile.

" So how'd it go on the date?" Jeremy asked.

" Oh don't remind me" I said covering my face with my hands.

" That bad huh!"

" Please I caught him kissing another girl I wouldn't class that as bad more of I told you so shit from you"

"I did tell you" Jeremy said.

" Thank you captain obvious" I stated coldly.

" I didn't mean it that way"

" Can we just drop it?" I asked.

I went back to my work not looking at Jeremy although I could feel him staring at me. I was thankful when Jenna broke the awkward silence by asking Jeremy about his history report.

" Have you picked a topic?"

" No not yet it's got to be local not Internet research"

" Well that's easy you got all your dad's stuff"

" what stuff?"

" How the gilbert's came over on the mayflowers stuff all that family lineage goes way back your family really like all that family history stuff, It's al boxed up in the closet"

I looked at Jeremy I knew he missed his father and was interested in hearing about his hobbies. I averted my eye's to Mr Saltzman who was making his way over here.

" Mr Saltzman"

" Jeremy what's up man, Samantha I see you're already helping Jeremy"

I nodded.

" This is my aunt Jenna" Jeremy introduced.

" Alaric Saltzman it's nice to meet you"

" Jeremy was just telling me about you paper, thanks for giving him another chance"

" Well it was my first day I wanted to make a good impression"

I laughed at Jeremy's face when he noticed Jenna and Alaric were flirting. I packed my things away and stood up.

" I have to go I promised Bonnie I'll be with her tonight"

" I'll walk you out"

" Thanks"

We walked outside and just as I was getting in my car Jeremy grabbed my hand and spun me round so I was chest to chest with him.

" Listen about earlier I was-"

" It's OK" I interrupted not wanting to talk about it

" It's just I feel jealous when I see talking about other guys and when I with all I want to do"

" All you want to do is what?" I asked giving him a small smile.

" This"

Jeremy leaned down and his lips brushed mine a huge smile appeared on my face and I kissed him back deepening the kiss. I broke our kiss standing back.

" I really have to go" I said.

" OK" Jeremy said kissing me one more time before I got in my car.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

I walked into Elena's house calling out apologising that I was late but it was worth it, I walked into the kitchen and stopped I could feel so much tension that you could cut it with a knife.

" What happened" I asked Elena who was hiding behind a wall listening to Caroline and Bonnie's conversation

" Caroline and Bonnie got into a fight now Shh I'm trying to listen to their conversation"

I tiptoed over to Elena and listened to the conversation.

"Bonnie? Look it's just not me I don't believe in the ohh woo! but if you do then OK I'm in that's all it takes for me to jump on board cause I consider you to be my best friend and I'm saying this knowing that Elena and Samantha are in the kitchen Listening to my every word"I heard Caroline sit down and carry on." Look I didn't know how real this was to you but I'm listening now"

" ELENA SAMMY YOU CAN COME IN NOW WE'RE DONE!" Caroline yelled to us both.

We walked into the room sitting down on the sofa.

" Well there is just way to much drama in this room, so what do you guys wanna do?" Caroline asked.

We all shrug as nothing came to mind.

" Huh!" Caroline exclaimed" I have an idea why don't we have a seance"

" I don't think that's a good idea" Bonnie said.

" Me too I mean what if bloody Mary is hiding in the closets"

" Come on lets summon some spirit, this Emily chick has some serious explaining to do"

We all look at each other then give in. A few minutes later we are all sitting in a circle around candle about to summon some spirits.

" What are we doing"

" I don't know"

" Shh be quiet and concentrate OK close your eye's" we all did as commanded." OK now take a deep breath Bonnie call her"

" Emily you there"

" Seriously Emily are you there that's all you got" Caroline mocked.

" Fine jeez, Emily I call on you, I know you have a message I'm hear to listen"

We waited a minute then all jumped back as the candles blew up.

" Did that just"

" Yeah it just happened."

" Did you just feel that I felt something go through me" I said scared as hell.

" It's just the airconditioning"

The candle's flame grew bigger causing us to jump again.

" ask her to show you a sign, ask her, Emily if you are among us show us another sign"

The windows flew open and I jumped back screaming.

" No! I can take this I'm done" Bonnie shouted ripping the necklace from her neck and throwing it at the light went out and we all scrambled to turn them on again once they were on I looked at the floor,

" You guys the Necklace is gone" I said.

We all looked at each other then spread out trying to look for it. Elena asked Caroline if she took it but she claimed she didn't I looked into the hall way and saw a shadow go past.

" What, what is it?" Caroline asked.

" Nothing Jeremy! Are you home?" Elena asked but got no reply.

" Um guys" Bonnie called walking into the bathroom picking up the crystal the door shut close locking Bonnie in there she was screaming for us to open the door we tried but it was no use the lock wouldn't budge. Elena ran round to check the hallway but still got no response the light started going haywire flickering on and off adding to the tension; The screaming stop and the door unlocked to reveal Bonnie standing her hands over her face.

" What happened are you OK?" Elena asked.

Bonnie said nothing lifted her hands away from her face and starred at us.

" I'm fine" she said calmly.

" Unbelievable your were totally faking it, You scared the hell out of me!" Caroline scolded walking away"

" Bonnie" I called getting her attention.

"I'm fine everything's fine" she said walking past me.

" are you ok"

" I must go"

" Thank you for having me I'll take it from here" Bonnie said to Elena.

" Where are you going" Elena asked.

" Back to where it all began"

It all clicked in my mind in my dream that was where Emily was taking me too." Elena's it's Emily" I yelled following her.

" Oh my God Emily!" Elena called.

She spun round facing us " I wont let him have it, it must be destroyed" I ran down stairs after her but Emily closed the door on us, we tried opening it but it wouldn't work.

" What's happening?" Caroline asked.

" I don't know it wont aah"

The door opened and Jeremy walking in with a confused face shook his head and walked past us.

" I'm out of here" Caroline said having been freaked out enough.

" I have to follow her Elena I know where she is going"

I ran out the house and into my car driving off to Fells church. Once I was there I race up to Emily I screamed when I saw Damon hanging from a tree with a branch through his chest. I walked up to Emily or Bonnie it was too confusing.

" Why are you doing this"

" It's the only way I can protect you and Bonnie"

" I understand that but isn't there another way than possessing one of us"

" One day you are going to realise what I'm doing is for the best"

I watch as she picked up a a stick and started to draw a star in a circle around her she stop when she say Stefan.

" Stefan"

" Hello Emily" He called out.

" These people don't deserve this, they shouldn't have to know such evil"

" What do you mean what evil?" Stefan asked confused

" I want make you unleash them into this world"

" Them?, what part of the story did you leave out Damon"

" What does it matter" Damon groaned

" Emily tell me what you did"

" To save her I had to save them"

" You saved every one in the church"

" With one comes all"

" I don't care about them I just want Katherine" Damon pleaded.

I kept my eye's on Emily.

" Bonnie's safe isn't she?" I asked.

" She is safe" Emily assured me.

I looked at Stefan who was struggling with Damon.

" Don't do this"

" I can't free them I wont incendia" Bonnie yelled.

The drawing she made on the ground lite up on fire creating a barrier around her Emily ripped of the necklace and threw it in the air I could see glimpses of the real Emily through the flames. I was so transfixed as I watched her throw the pendant in the air and it combusted into tiny pieces, Emily disappeared and Bonnie returned to her body she looked around confused but was charge at by a pissed Damon who sunk his teeth into her neck.

" NO" Elena, Stefan and me all screamed together.

Stefan pulled Damon off Bonnie and she collapsed to the ground I ran over to her with tears streaming down my face. Stefan kneel down next to me a listen for a heart beat.

" She's alive but barely I can save her"

" Do it " I pleaded.

Stefan bit his wrist and fed Bonnie his blood I watch as her wound closed up and breathing increased I let out a sigh of relief and hugged Bonnie. I helped her up with Elena and walked her over to the car Bonnie was now in tears confused about what happened.

" I don't understand he attacked me his face was like"

" How do you feel are you OK?" Elena asked.

" I'm fine it's just this blood I don't" She stopped and looked over Elena's shoulder as Stefan came over to us.

" I'm not going to hurt you" He assured Bonnie.

She turned to me and Elena again.

" What going on you guys?"

" It's fine okay let's just get out of here, you can trust me I wont let anyone hurt you I promise" I said Told her and moved her over to my car sitting her down. I waited in the driver's seat for Elena to get in. I took Bonnie's hand in mine.

" I will explain everything to you" I told her warming up her hands.

That night we all sat on Elena's bed and told each other everything I made sure Elena's was OK after pouring out how she felt about Stefan, Bonnie ended up in tears as she realised what Stefan and Damon were. I even told them about mine and Jeremy's kiss. we ended up asleep huddled together like puppies and for once in the past month I felt fine.

**Review please**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	10. The Turning Point

**A/N: Hey guys how are you, I know two chapter in the space of 24 hours. I have started to type out the season 2 chapters and there is like two chapters left off season 1 before Sammy leaves to go live in Florida with every ones favourite uncle I hope that's okay for you lot. Thanks to all the people who favourites and reviewed I love you. I know this is another short chapter but I couldn't find a good way to fit Sammy into this chapters so I had to think about this.**

I was woken up by Fudge licking my face I giggle and pushed her away from me and she just licked my arms, I sat up and rubbed my eye's and walked into my bathroom took a short shower then walked out changing into a flannel T-shirt rolling up the sleeves and a pair of white skinny jeans. I picked up my school bag I skipped downstairs into the kitchen.

" Some one is in a happy mood" Tyler acknowledge

" Well you would be too if you get woken up with saliva all over your face." I replied pouring myself some coffee

" What is wrong with that dog she sneaks into my room and does the same thing to me"

" Hey don't judge the Fudge she's your alarm clock"

" You taught the thing to do that didn't you"

" No comment" I replied taking a sip of my coffee.

" I heard about Luke"

" Do you want me to sit on you"

" OK, OK I just want to tell you I told you so"

"First Jeremy and now you"

" What did you do to him when he told you so" taking a bit of his cereal

" I kissed him"

Tyler took a spit take with his cereal sending Lucky Charms all over the counter top.

" Tyler what is wrong with you"

" What is wrong with me? what is wrong with you. You kissed Jeremy Gilbert"

" Yeah so what"

" I told you to stay away from him"

" Hey! you don't get a say in my life last time I checked you haven't butted into my personal life since the founders party you've totally went MIA on me"

" I know but come on Gilbert that's kind of low to your standards"

" And what are my standards oh great relationship wizard"

" Boys who are afraid to even touch a girl that way I know you will be doing no funny business"

I gagged placing my coffee cup in the sink.

" I've lost my appetite, I'll see you in school and you can't say bull about my social life, remember I know where you sleep"

" See ya"

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

I walked into school still smiling about my conversation with Tyler I really loved it when I freaked him out.

" Hey!"

I jumped and turned around glaring daggers at Jeremy.

" Do you have to sneak up on me" I said.

" Sorry" He apologised.

I laughed and reached up on my tip toes and kissed him briefly on the lips, I turned and walked down the hallway. Jeremy caught up to me and placed his hand through mine linking our fingers; I looked up at him and smiled and continued walking to my locker opening it up I placed a few books and my school bag in there and shutting it.

" What are you doing today?" Jeremy asked me.

" Well I have to bake snacks for tonight so I don't have to go to any lesson for the whole day"

" You're lucky I have a double biology with Ms Hilly"

" Ooh tough call, you know I still think she is an alien"

" Still you said that when we were like five"

" Hey it was a simpler time and I think everyone who gives me a F just because I asked her if her hair was a wig or a giant dead rat is an alien" I explained holding my hands up in defense.

" Your crazy"

" And your late for class." I said giving him a kiss then pushing him in the opposite direction as me.

I walked into the home EC room and put on a apron and washed my hands; I spent a majority of the time making finger foods like angel cakes and mini cookies. During lunch Bonnie came and found me claiming I spend too much time cooking.

" How are you" I asked stuffing my mouth with cookie dough.

"Freaked out" Bonnie replied.

" You'll get used to it"

" Are you sure"

" please I've known longer than you and Elena"

" Your cooking a lot what's on your mind?"

"I'm don't want to say"

" Come on"

" No"

" Please"

" Fine I'm leaving" I blurted out.

" You're what"

" I'm leaving I'm going to live with my uncle Mason for a while"

" Why we need you"

" I want to feel safe for once Bonnie"

" But"

" But nothing Bonnie! Have you noticed that ever since Stefan set foot in this town I have been attack, broken my arm, found out I was a witch, I got my heart broken and watch one of my best friends get attacked that is more than I can take in my whole life. I'm sick and tired of waking up scared because of the fact I know I could get hurt again; I just need to get away for a while I'll come back I promise"

" Promise"

" Yes"

After Bonnie left I finished up Washing up my equipment I left the food covered on a table then walked out the class to my locker collecting my bag, I walked outside and got into my car .I still had to tell a lot more people I was leaving and I knew that was going to be hard. I sighed then started my car and drove to the Grill had a burger and some chips and obvious some cake. I looked up when someone sat down in front of me.

" Hey Tyler"

" Hey Sammy"

" Are you even going to the career fair"

" Yeah I'm just stalling"

" Why?"

" I have only told Bonnie that I'm leaving"

" Seriously you asked dad a week ago"

" I know it's just hard"

" Let's just go to school"

I nodded then stood up walking out the grill with Tyler getting in my car I drove us to school. I walked around in the school looking at different tables like cooking, musicians I like playing guitar and could play the piano a bit, I walked past the art section and noticed one of Tyler's drawings but the one table that caught my attention the most Writing. The reason I had started to read a lot was because I wanted to be a writer I like being able to write down you're imagination and have other people read it and love it.

" Writing then" I looked up and saw my dad come up to me.

" Yeah"

" It's a good choice you always wrote a lot of short stories and I think you even started to write a book a few years back."

" I did but that kind of didn't happen when mum found out and got all control freak on me"

" You should finish the book when you're at Mason's"

" I might just do that"

" I'm gonna miss you"

" Yeah who's gonna cook you a proper dinner from now on" I laughed.

" I don't know I'll probably have take out"

We turned around when we heard banging and saw Tyler and Jeremy having a go at each other I rolled my eye's and ran over to them helping my dad and Mr Saltzman break them apart. I pushed Tyler into the locker and told him to calm down.

" Don't think that when your gone I will back off" Tyler told me.

" Wait what does he mean when your gone?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll explain later."

My dad told them to follow him outside I felt skittish about that I knew my father was only ever nice to me and rarely ever Tyler. I stayed behind worried a lot I walked around a bit more and bumped into Logan Fell.

" Hey Samantha" He greeted

" Hi" I replied.

" I was wondering if I could have a private word with you in the classroom"

" Um OK" I said awkwardly.

I followed Logan into the empty classroom.

" OK what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

" This"

I turned around and saw Logan swing a baseball bat at my head that was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

My eye's fluttered open and I saw Caroline in front of me wiping a cold flannel across my forehead, I shot up and looked around I was in Caroline's room. I tried to think of how I ended up here then I remembered being hit by him.

" What happend"

" Logan Fell attacked us"

" Ah! my head's on fire"

" I know how you feel"

I lay back down on the bed curled into a ball, why would Logan want to attack us.

"Bonnie told me about you leaving"

" I have to Caroline I need to clear my mind"

" It's OK, I think you deserve it"

" Thanks" I mumbled before falling asleep again.

**Virtual Cookies**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	11. Bloodlines

**A/N: WHAT ANOTHER CHAPTER! I hope you guys like this chapter and to you Jeremy/Sammy fans something really big happens in this chapter.**

I woke up wincing in pain as I bumped my hand over the developing bruise on my forehead. My dad must of collected me because I was back in my bedroom in my bed I stretch making baby dinosaur noises then climbed out of bed. I took a nice warm shower which made me feel better after last night ; I chose a warm outfit today long sleeve t-shirt with a thing cardigan over the top skinny jeans and green trainers. I walked past my curtains and stared at them concentrating on opening them I usually did this every morning as a note in the grimoire said it is good but I didn't work today no matter how hard I tried to focus nothing happen. I let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to a candle trying to make it light up but nothing happened.

" What's wrong with me" I yelled

What was happening to me this never happened before, I tried to think who can I ask .Grams. She must know what's going on. I made a mental note to visit her after school and ask I hadn't talk to her about being a witch and I knew Bonnie must of told her by now. I picked up my school bag and car keys then drove to school. I spent all my lesson up until lunch worrying about why I couldn't do magic, it was plaguing my mind. I ran around school during lunch trying to find Bonnie; Once I found her she was sitting down with Stefan and were talking intensely. I sat down across from them breaking up there conversation.

" My magic it's not working, I'm trying every spell I know and nothing is happening watch when I try to set a leaf on fire."

I picked up a leaf and placed it on the table I looking around making sure no one was looking before I focused on the leaf but nothing happened. I looked up at Bonnie and gave her a broken look.

" I can't do anything either even the most simple spell" Bonnie told me

" Do you know where you Grams is? I have a strong feeling she knows what is happening" I asked.

" Let's go now she should be finishing her lecture now" Bonnie suggested

" Thanks"

I picked up my bag and we headed over to my car and I drove down the a few roads until we were at her Gram's house. Bonnie unlocked the door and invited me inside we sat down on the Sofa in the small living room whilst Bonnie went over to a book shelf and took out some books. we both looked through different books but came up blank. a short time later we heard keys jingling and the door was opened by Gram's walked in carrying book bags.

" Thank God you're back" Bonnie said.

" Well hello to you too"

" Hi" I said.

" What's the matter"

" My powers are gone Gram I can't do anything even when I concentrate and there's nothing in this book that can tell me how to get it back"

" Same with me I tried everything and it scares me that I can't do anything"

" Hold on a minute and calm down, tell me what happened."

" We can't" I told her.

" Are we keeping secrets now" Grams asked

" I have to I'm sorry I promised Please help us" Bonnie pleaded.

Gram's let out a soft sigh then gave in to us.

" Well first of all there is nothing in any of these that's gonna help you" Grams said motioning to the books." If your blocked it's in here" Touching Bonnie's head" You gotta clear it out, then your back in business"

" Clear what out?" I asked.

" What ever's got you so scared" Grams replied.

" The church Bonnie, Emily she told me to stop what's in there, it's were she brings us every time"

" Your right"

I picked up my stuff and waited for Bonnie as we left thanking Grams and piling into my car I drove us to the edge of the woods. I took one step into the woods and fell even more scared than I already was, I looked at Bonnie and we both shared the same look. walking further into the green canopy all that was heard was the dead leaves crunchy under our feet. We walked into the clearing holding the ruins of the old church, it was really cold making me pull my jacket around me tighter.

" Nothing is happening Bonnie" I called out to her.

" Let me just check"

Bonnie bent down and picked up a dead leaf and held it out in her palm and rubbed the fingers of her other hand together warming them up. Bonnie concentrated but the leaf wouldn't float. I walked over to her in the middle of the ruins and heard whispering.

" Can you hear that?" I asked

Bonnie nodded" Hello!" She called out but we got no answer." Anybody here?" again no answer.

I could feeling vibration under my feet but before I could warn Bonnie the ground started to crack then give way sending my and Bonnie tumbling down into a dark hole. I landed and bashed my head of a rock making my vision blurry for a minute but I shook the feeling off me. I pulled some stones of me rubbing my back I stood up and called out to Bonnie.

" Bonnie! are you OK"

" Yeah I've cut my leg and it hurts to walk on"

I manage to see clearly now and walked over to Bonnie supporting her as she stood up.

" Your bleeding" She said.

" I know it's OK" I reassured her.

" Hello!" Bonnie called out.

I'm was shaking and looked around I could barely see the outline of the place. I took my phone out and shined it in front of me, large rocks placed every where and there was vines hanging down from where we fell I grabbed onto them to see if the would take our weight but it could barely take the pulling force.

" OK Emily you had your fun now can you just let us out of here" I called out.

I turned around and gasped as I saw the door with the five point star carved into the ageing rock.

" Bonnie that's it that what Emily told me to keep closed"

" I know"

I tried dialling Stefan's number on my phone but I got no connection I asked Bonnie if she could try but got no result either. I looked at the door and felt something pull me closer I walked up and Bonnie fell in line with me; I listened closely and heard people in there I pulled back shocked.

" Are they alive"

Bonnie pulled off the wall and walked back, out of no where a figure jumped into the hole and grabbed Bonnie my the shoulders we both screamed. Bonnie pulled back and started whacking the figure.

" Get away from me" Bonnie screamed

" It's me, It's Stefan" he said.

I let out a sigh of relief

" Stefan, the ground gave way and we fell" Bonnie rushed out.

" It's okay, It's okay let's just get you home"

" How?" I asked

" Bonnie Just closer your eye's"

Bonnie closed her eye's and Stefan held her tight as he jumped out and placed out safely down on the ground, he returned a few minutes later to do the same with me.

" They were talking to me" I said.

" They are trying to get you to open the tomb and feed them blood"

" They know what I am"

" They can't get you the only way you could open the tomb was with the crystal"

I nodded then started limp away.

" Where are you going?" Bonnie called.

" Home, need a lift?"

" no I can walk it"

" Are you sure, I mean you hurt your leg pretty bad"

" I'll make sure she gets home safely" Stefan said.

I nodded then walked through the woods till I found my car, driving home I pulled up outside my house and turned the ignition off staring out of my windshield looking at my house. I leave in a week and I had barely told anyone. I walked out of my car and into my house only a few light were on so it made it easier to sneak up to my room without being questioned about the big cut on my head.

I shuffled into my bathroom with Fudge circling my feet, pulling out a first aid kit from my bathroom cabinet and running some cold water I fixed up the cut which was surprisingly small for the amount off blood it let out. after I wrapped up the cut I turned on the shower sticking my hand in to make sure that the temperature was just right before stripping down and jumping in and washing all the dirt off my body.

Walking into my room with a towel wrapped around my body, I almost jumped when I saw Jeremy sitting on my bed.

" Jeremy, what are you doing here?"

" I wanted to talk to you"

" OK just let me get change"

I grabbed my pyjamas and walked back into the bathroom changing into an old t-shirt and pyjama shorts I walked back out the room tying my hair up into a ponytail. I sat down next to Jeremy and intertwined our fingers.

" What did Tyler mean by when you are gone?" Jeremy asked.

" I'm leaving Jeremy I'm going to live with Mason for a while I'm leaving in a week."

" Why?"

" I just need to clear my mind a bit"

" How long will you be gone for?"

"I don't know"

" Can't you stay?"

" I don't think I could do that Jeremy I want to but I can't"

" I don't want you too go"

" Why"

" Because I lo-" Jeremy stopped

" Whoa! where you going to say love"

" I don't know"

" You did!" I said jumping up.

" Fine I might of said it"

I smiled sitting back down.

" If it make you feel more comfortable I've had a crush on you since I was twelve"

" Really?"

" Yeah"

" Why didn't you say anything"

" Hello have you met me, I shy away from people especially ones I have a crush on"

" I love you"

" I love you too"

I leaned up and kissed him, I like kissing Jeremy it was nice and it reminded me that I had him.

" How about tomorrow we have a just you and me day?" I said.

" I have to work on my history report"

" I'll help you, I mean I am supposed to but I guess I've been AWOL on you lately"

" Thanks"

I stood up and kissed him one more time then pulled the covers back on my bed sliding under.

" You can stay the night you know" I offered.

" OK"

I moved aside so Jeremy could slip in under the covers I moved into him the warmth it brought me a lot of comfort.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

" Come on Vampire seriously?" I asked Jeremy.

We were sitting on the floor in the library looking through old books helping Jeremy with his history report, it scared me that he will find out about vampire with him writing about them for his report.

" Your taking it the wrong way, I'm just researching Mystic Falls folklore"

" Well at least do Werewolves with it, I could give you my ancestor's journal believe me it's all he talks about"

" That's just going to take up more time"

" OK, what do you have so far"

" The stories surfaced during the civil war they didn't want reality they wanted fiction, fantasy anything to get their mind off the war"

I nodded my head then looked at one of the books.

" There you are" I looked up at a girls voice.

The girl walked in and sat down next to us.

" Look I know I don't know you don't ask me why I did this, Some times well mostly all the time I have this need to be right so I googled and"

she placed a large folder on Jeremy's lap.

" Hi I'm Samantha" I extended my hand

" Anna" shook it and I froze she was a vampire but she was blocked I couldn't tell whether or not I could trust her.

"Ah Jeremy I have to go my mum wants me to start packing early so, but I will see you later"

" OK see you later"

I leaned down and kissed him before leaving then walked away feeling scared of leaving Jeremy with a vampire.

**Please review**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	12. Unpleasantville

**A/N: Sigh, this is the last chapter in season 1 but don't fret I am writing season 2 chapters already it is going to be a while maybe a week or so until I actually update the story so I can write a few and jog my memory on what happens so don't worry. Sadly Sammy leaves in this chapter. Also I haven't mentioned this is the last few chapters but I have a pinterest board that I update every chapter on details like outfits and what nots the link is on my profile or on the first chapter.**

**Thanks**

**xx**

I woke up with arms around me I smiled when I realised I had spent the night in Jeremy's bed I tried to get out of Jeremy's arms but her protested and his grip got tighter.

" Jeremy I have to get ready" I said.

" No, just five more minutes" he murmured into my hair.

I turned around so I was facing him, Jeremy looked peaceful when he was asleep I reached up and traced patterns over his face I giggled when he tried to whack my hand away.

" Your such a baby"

" But you love this baby"

" You're right"

I leaned up then kissed him.

" I really have to get ready"

" Why?"

" I'm helping Caroline with the school dance"

" Are you going to that thing"

" Yeah are you?"

" Yes but I'm on punch duty"

" Ouch how did you get roped into that"

" I'm failing english it's my teacher's version of extra credit"

I walked over to my bag and took out a pair of dungarees and an old Iron man t-shirt, I changed into that then grabbed my toiletry bag and walked into Jeremy's bathroom he shares with Elena. I got out my toothbrush and brushed my teeth I jumped when Elena walked in.

" Hey" she said confused picking up her toothbrush.

" Hi"

" What are you doing here?"

" I spent the night with Jeremy"

" Are you two you know"

" I don't know I mean with me leaving tomorrow we agreed to just enjoy the time we have"

" I'm happy for you, and I ow Bonnie Twenty dollars"

" Why"

" I bet you wouldn't be together for another month"

" Your Belief in me is inspiring" I laughed.

" What are you doing today"

" I have to help Caroline with the dance"

" Speaking of the dance will you come over and help me get ready tonight"

" Sure"

" What is happening with this stalker vampire guy you told me he wrung you last night and tried to attack you"

"I don't know I son't even remember the guy's face"

" We'll get him sooner or later"

" I hope it's sooner"

" Are you kidding I'll use my Ju Ju and set his sorry ass on fire" I Joked making Elena laughed.

" Thanks, I find it weird how you are always protecting me despite the fact that I'm a year older than you"

" I guess I'm just the mother hen" I said before swishing mouth wash around my mouth.

" I found out I was adopted" I choked on the mouth wash then spit it out looking at Elena with wide eye's.

" What?" I asked.

" Yeah, Stefan told me I was adopted"

" How did that happen"

" I don't know, but he thinks it's how I'm related to Katherine" Was Elena's only reply.

" The vampire that looks exactly like you?"

" Yeah"

I washed my face then pulled my hair back into a dutch braid then walked back into Jeremy's room he was still lying in bed, I rolled my eye's and walked over to him kneeling down on the bed I gave him a along kiss.

" I have to go but I'll see you later" I said.

" OK, I love you"

" I love you too"

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

I finished the last bit of drawing on the banner sheet before opening up a paint can and painting a few pictures on the banner, I looked up and saw Caroline and Matt messing around and attacking each other with paint. I smiled when the thought of them two making a cute couple popped into my head. I continued on my work until Caroline came up to me and grabbed an extra brush and helped me.

" Am I going blind or do I see blush on your cheeks miss Forbes" I asked.

" Shut up, come on all jokes aside he's a nice guy"

" Wait, wait, wait all jokes aside I didn't agree to that"

" Don't make me paint a mustache on you"

" Caroline and Matt sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I- hey!"

I stopped teasing Caroline when she drag her paint brush across my face, I stood there shock before doing the same to Caroline we giggled then attacked each other again with paint. Once we had calmed down we went back to painting the banner.

" So do you like Matt as in Boyfriend material"

" I don't know maybe" Caroline said.

" Oh come 'I don't know maybe'" I mimicked." You so want to jump his bones"

" Sammy!" Caroline exclaimed hitting my arm.

" Oh come on the Caroline I know would jump at a chance to do a guy"

" Well maybe I'm changing"

" I'll say"

" Any way enough of boy talk, what are you wearing tonight"

" You'll have to wait and see" Caroline looked at me with a hand on her hip " It's presentable, don't get your knickers in a twist"

" Good"

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

I walked into Elena's house with my outfit for tonight in my arms, I walked up the stairs into her room placing my stuff on her bed. I turned around when I heard Elena's voice.

" What happened to you?"

" Me and Caroline got into a paintbrush fight"

Elena nodded her head in understanding.

" Can I take a shower I positive this paint is seeping into my blood system" I asked scratching my arms.

" Sure" Elena said.

I walked into Elena's bathroom and turned the water on making sure it was the right temperature before hopping it. I cleaned all the paint off my body then cut the water getting out and putting on my underwear, I walked into Elena's bedroom and put on my dress. It was a white swing dress with cherries all over a thick red satin belt and strap.

" Can you help me with my hair?" Elena asked.

I nodded then walked over to her and help form her hair into a loose hive. Once I was finished with Elena's hair I worked on my doing it up with pin until it looked like a bee hive. I added matching Cherry earrings and other accessories. The last touch was a pair of red cutie-pie heels.

" OK how do I look out of ten" I asked Elena

" I'd give you an eight a nine if you didn't have you phone poking out your belt" Elena answered.

I looked down and realised I still had it there I took it out and placed it in my bag.

" Are you ready?" I asked.

" No let me just fix this part of my hair and add a scarf."

Elena walked into her bathroom and turned her hairdryer on whilst I called my uncle he should be leaving by now.

Hello

Hey Mason are you on your way yet

yes I just left

OK and did you pick up some kibble for Fudge

Yes and I'm positive it's the one he like

Thank you Mason

I hung up and looked at Elena and saw a shadow cross the hallway

" Did you see that?" I asked.

" No"

I walked up to the bedroom door and looked out into the hallway.

" Sammy the compass it moving"

" What compass?"

" The one that can point to vampires"

I turned round and faced Elena who reached for her phone, I ran downstairs and looked around but found nothing I heard growling and looked up freezing in my tracks.

" Damon said it's probably Stefan" Elena said coming down the stairs.

" Elena, Run!" I screamed.

The vampire jumped down to the ground and sunk it's fangs into my neck I screamed and as soon as the pain started it stopped my feet gave way as Stefan pulled the vampire of me and threw him in the other direction. Elena helped me up onto my feet just as the vampire escaped.

" Are you ok?" Elena asked I nodded then moved my hand to my wound flinching when I made contact with the flesh.

" Here let me heal you" Stefan offered.

I hesitated then nodded Stefan bite his wrist then placed it to my mouth and told me to drink it taste weird like copper and honey mixed together. I felt better and moved my hand over to my wound feeling smooth skin and not the bumpy remains of the wound.

"Thank you" I said.

**o0o0o0o0o**

" Ow! Damon stop scrubbing so hard otherwise I will clean it myself" I scolded

" Sorry but it's the only way I can get the dried blood off your neck"

"Ow! you did that on purpose" I said.

" Your such a baby"

" This is coming from the guy that needs a bib when he feeds" I spat.

" Just shut up and let me clean you"

I closed my mouth and let Damon clean up the rest of my neck. I thanked him then sat down next to Elena.

" So how'd he get in" Damon asked.

" He was invited in" Elena said.

" He posed as the pizza delivery guy last night"

" Well he gets points for that, did he say what he wants"

" No he was too busy trying to kill me and Sammy" Elena said.

" And you have no Idea who this is?" Stefan asked Damon.

" No, Don't look at me like that I told you we had company"

" You think there is more than one?" Elena asked.

" We don't know"

" Damon he was invited in"

" Then we go get him tonight"

I high-fifed Damon, which got weird looks from Elena and Stefan.

" What?" I asked in defence " I want this dick dead"

" You up for it"

" What do I have to do" Elena questioned.

" Let your boyfriend take you to the dance we'll see who shows up" Damon suggested.

" That's a bad idea" Stefan Stated.

" Till we get him this house isn't safe, for anyone that lives in it; It's worth a shot"

"I'll do it I'll be with the three of you I'll be safe" Elena said.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

I walked into the school gym next to Damon and Elena, we looked around to make sure it was safe before making our way through the crowds. Me and Elena broke off from the guys and walked over to Bonnie and Caroline.

" Having fun?" Elena asked.

" Mm no, but this took two hours so I'm at least staying half off that"

We all laughed except for Bonnie.

" What's Damon doing here?" She asked coldly.

" He wanted to come I promise he'll behave"

"So what is this some kind of threesome now, you and the Salvatore brothers" Caroline enquired.

" No but if I'm going to be with Stefan then I have got to tolerate Damon, It's not like I could kill him"

" Here's a thought"

" I'll help"

" me too" I said.

I stood at the edge of the dance floor looking at the dancing couples and smiled sadly.

" Would you like to dance"

I turned around and came face to face with Luke I scoffed then stormed of.

" Sam wait"

" Why so I could watch you snog another girl's face off"

" I'm sorry"

" Oh you are sorry you hurt me or that you cheated on me or the fact that I am leaving town for what you did"

" Will you just hear me out"

" Here this I'm giving you two options A a punch in the face breaking your nose or B I twist your arm around then break it"

" I pick none. Your a girl you can't do that"

" Ooh did you just say I'm a girl implying I can't do Jack shit, screw you Luke"

I pulled my arm back then aimed at his face punching him in the nose, Luke stumbled back holding his nose as it bled.

" Sammy would you like to dance" I heard Stefan ask behind me.

" I'd be delighted to" I replied not taking my eye's of Luke.

I turned around and took Stefan's arm as we walked over to the dancing people I started dancing with Stefan.

" Thank you from dragging me away from him"

" Your welcome, I didn't want you getting arrest for murder"

I laughed and the anger that had built up in my body disappeared.

" You throw one hell of a punch"

" Why thank you it's all in the wrist really" I joked.

" I don't want you going home until me or Damon saying it's safe"

" OK, just do me a favour?"

" What's that"

" When you get the guy make him suffer for me"

" With pleasure, Do you see the guy?"

I looked around then shook my head, I broke off from Stefan when I saw Jeremy smiling I walked up to him.

" Hey"

" He- Woah"

" Why thank you I tend to have that affect on people"

" Wow cocky much"

" Hey it's my last day here and I will spend it which ever way I like."

Jeremy laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him at my dorkiness, I leaned up on my tiptoes and gave him a long passionate kiss.

" You can't dance with me can you" I asked.

" Nope, even if I could I wouldn't"

" Jerk"

" You still love me" Jeremy.

I sensed someone behind me I turned around and face Anna.

" Hey" I said.

" Hi, nice costume" She complimented.

" Can you dance?" I asked.

" What?"

" Wrong answer" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her to the dance floor.

" I know what you are" I told her as we started to dance.

" What are you on about?" She lied.

" I'm a witch when I shook your hand the other day I basically read your life story"

" Oh"

"It's okay, from what I got you miss someone who you are desperately trying to get back I also know I can trust you"

" You got all that in one touch"

" Yeah, It's creepy I'm still new at this stuff" I said.

" You're nicer than most witched I've met"

" I only see the bright-side in people"

" That explains why Jeremy likes you"

" Seriously?"

" Yeah you're all he talks about when I 'm with him"

" You like him"

" No!"

" It's OK if you do I'm leaving tomorrow Jeremy is all your's"

" Are you kidding"

" No, I'll be gone for God knows how long Jeremy need someone in his life"

" You must really love him to be doing this"

" I do; Don't mention it, I'm serious don't mention it or I will shoot you"

" You're really nice, repeat that and I'll hand you the gun"

We laughed then continued dancing for a while until my feet couldn't take these heels anymore. I sat down next to Jeremy reading a book I still had to stay here until Stefan or Damon tell me that it was safe to go home. It wasn't until an hour later I got a text from Elena saying they had killed the guy. I smiled then got up giving Jeremy a long kiss I left and drove home. Once I was home I took of my shoes throwing them over to Fudge who took them happily into his hiding place under my bed to eat them.

" Hey Sammy"

I turned around and looked at Tyler.

" Yes?"

" I'm really going to miss you"

I looked at Tyler with teary eye's we hadn't really spent much time together lately and I knew out of all the boys in my life I was going to miss Tyler the most, I walked over to Tyler and wrapped my arms around him letting the tears run down my face.

" I'm going to miss you too, I mean who is going to beat up all the guys that break my heart and who will hold me when something is wrong and tell me it is all right and who am I going to bicker with over who's turn it is to do the dishes."

" I know I'm going to miss you and your annoying little habits, heck I'm even going to miss that furry little ball with four legs that follows you around everywhere.

" Don't ruin the moment" I mumbled into Tyler's chest.

" Sorry"

" Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

" Off course"

I smiled sadly I grabbed my pyjamas and walked into my bathroom showering and placing my pyjama's on I walked back into my room and snuggled into bed next to Tyler. Falling asleep the last thought was the memory of all my friends together having fun.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

I was outside off my house with every one apart from Caroline was saying there goodbye's.

" OK now you have evrything you need"

" Yes mum" I reassured her for the tenth time.

" Clothes, money, books"

" Yes mum I packed all my stuff two weeks ago the only thing left in my room is the chewed up shoe under my bed" I told her.

" I haven't missed you thank God"

I looked at Caroline who was out off breath from running here.

" No now come here I need a hug from my carebear" I said.

I hugged Caroline.

" Alright now it's going to be hot their so no dark colours and for the love of God wear a sexy bikini"

I rolled my eye's at typical Caroline always worrying about my fashion sense. The last good bye was Jeremy.

" I'm going to miss you the most" I said.

" Excuse us it's not like your closet friends are here" Bonnie interrupted causing me to glare at her.

" I am going to miis you a lot" I said to Jeremy.

" Me too, just come back to me soon"

" I will"

" Promise?" Jeremy enquired.

" Promise"

I leaned up on my tip toes and gave Jeremy a long passionate kiss.

" Ew!" everyone complained.

" Shut up" I scolded them.

Mason honked his horned and I rolled my eye's then moved over to my car I slid into the driver's seat and checked to make sure I had everything before starting the car and following Mason's car out of the Lockwood estate I waved goodbye at every single person I loved before leaving them behind.

**This button is your best friend**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	13. Florida

**A/N: WHAT! two weeks and didly squat from me I should sit in the corner and think about what I've done. Okay I know this is a short chapter but tomorrow or Saturday I should have the next chapter up I just wrote this so you know what Sammy is up to during her time in Florida. I hope you guess like me; and as always that you for all the story alerts reviews and favourite it really means a lot to me. It upset me to write this chapter because Sammy finds out about her father but it had to happen.**

**I'm super excited because this fanfiction has just reached over 2000 hits I love you guys!**

**Thanks.**

**Rosie**

**xx**

Florida was fun when I wasn't in my new school I was at the beach surfing or hanging to with Mason and his friends which in a weird way was really fun most of them had younger relatives my age and we would sit and mess around together. The one thing I found really weird was that Mason would go out once a month and not come back until the morning really tired, exhausted then would crash out on his bed for the rest of the day.

I had decided to take up martial arts again I had stopped after I had broke my hand plus with everything that had been happening I didn't have the time, with a lot of free time I learnt how to play guitar and try and fail and beating my stage fright.

After a week of leaning to surf I got the hang of it and was constantly seen with my board it's easy like riding a skateboard but on big blue curve, I also learned to leave my hair alone nothing with stop my hair from constantly building up sand and my hair becoming rough from the salty waters so I just walked around with beach waves all the time after a while I decided to dye it red. Fudge had grown a lot over the last few month going from a puppy to a teenager type dog not fully grown but not really small and always insisting on crawling under my covers at night and sleeping next to me. I also took one of the grimoires with me and learnt almost every spell in the ageing book, after a awhile I finally felt safe with myself.

I talked to Tyler and my dad all the time they always wanted to know if I was alright and if I wanted to come home everytime they asked if I was coming home I always gave them the same answer.

" I will come home when I come home"

That still didn't stop them from asking all the time, I was upset every time I realised Jeremy hadn't called me yet not once. Caroline was the one person I could trust with all the gossip back home but it was very hard to keep up with her rambling from what I got apparently ' she is seeing some guy during the day and the other at night, one of them is gay and she is pregnant and doesn't know who the father is' I don't even know who 'she' is!

It was at my six months there I got a call from my mum.

" Hey mum how are you"

" I've been better"

" What's wrong?"

" I'm going to need you to come home"

" Why? I don't want too"

" It's your father he got into an accident and..."

" Mum what happened to dad?" I demanded.

" He's dead Sweety"

My air caught in my throat. Dead! he couldn't be dead he wasn't supposed to die I needed him, he was supposed to protect me tell me I'm his special little girl then make me hot chocolate. I will never get to taste his hot chocolate or have daddy-daughter dinners every week... I wont hear him call me Pumpkin ever again. I slid down to the ground and cried for hours until Mason came home he must of already knew because he picked me up and carried me to bed tucking me in, kissing my forehead he told me everything was going to be alright. I loved Mason he wasn't an uncle to me he was my brother, whilst I was crying my eye's out Mason went about my room and started to pack all my belongings into a few boxes and suitcases, Fudge came into the room and whined when she saw me climbing on the bed she placed her head on my stomach I placed my hand on her head and stroked her fur. I must off fell asleep because when I opened my eye's it was dark outside and my room was empty apart from my bag and phone.

I walked out of my room with Fudge following and into the living room were mason had finished packing a few clothes into a suitcase, he looked up when I entered giving me a sad smile.

" We have to leave now I put all your stuff in your car, I'll drive and you follow"

I nodded and slipped on a pair off my converses and walk outside shuffling through my bag until I found my keys; I waited in my car stroking Fudge's fur until Mason came out and got into his car driving away from the place I've called home for six months and heading to my real home. We stopped at a motel for the night so we could shower, change into clean clothes and rest before heading to Mystic falls.

**Review for a new chapter**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	14. Return

**A/N: What! Oh no I did it again yes I have waited to long and forgot to update anywho here is the first chapter of season 2 just so you know I have decided to slow down this story so the chapters are like once a week. Another reason this chapter took so long was I was put off updating after I got a really horrible review from someone and that got to me but I'm back and ready to go.**

**Thanks to all the people that review and story alerted and favourited it really means a lot to me.**

I pulled up outside my house it hadn't change much it the last six months I could see Tyler greeting people into the house for dads wake I stayed there for a few minutes until Mason knock on my car window. I sighed then got out smoothing out my black dress and grabbing my bag almost tripping over Fudge. I walked up the steps and looked at Tyler who noticed me after Mason went into the house I ran up to him and hugged him letting a few tears go.

" I can't believe he is gone Ty" I cried into Tyler shoulder.

" I know, but at least your back."

I pulled back and gave him a small small wiping my tears away.

" Yeah I'm back for good" I told Tyler.

" By the way you hair has sand in it"Tyler whispered to me.

" I know" I whispered back.

Tyler motioned me into the house and I walked in looking around and familiar faces I thanked people who came up to me and gave me the ' I'm sorry' speech, I walked around the place until I found my mum I ran up to her and hugged her.

" Oof! Sammy you scared the life out of me"

" I'm sorry I just missed you"

" I missed you too sweaty, now go talk to people" she ordered me, I rolled my eye's at her typical ways.

I walked into one of the sitting rooms and found Bonnie pinned up on the wall by Elena wait that isn't right Elena can't be that strong. Katherine. I focused my mind on flinging Katherine off Bonnie, I concentrated and watched Katherine fly back into the wall.

" Not on my watch" I said

" Ah what are you doing" Katherine gasped

" You like that they way I 'm starting a a fire in you mind it make you weak like when you go years with out feeding it slowly rids you off any strength until you can't even breath, being away for a while means you have a lot of time to practice things and become strong touch any of my friends again I will do worse."

" Sam!" I turned and looked at Stefan knocking my concentration and dropping Katherine to the floor.

" Why?"

" If someone comes in and see's you they'll think it's Elena"

" Fine! I was having so much fun"

" I'm glad you're back to Sammy" Stefan said

I smiled and nodded my head then walked out with Fudge snarling her teeth at Katherine, once I was outside Bonnie closed the door and wrapped her arms around me.

" I've missed you"

" I'm sorry about you gram's"

" It's OK I'm sorry about you're dad"

" So Katherine's back"

" Yep, thanks for back there "

I nodded my head awkwardly then continued walking around the house I froze when I saw Elena I checked to see if it was really her. I ran up to her and took her in my arms picking her up slightly.

" Whoa! Sammy?" Elena exclaimed

" Who else is smaller than you and able to pick you up."

" I see your point"

"How are you"

" I've been better"

" Your hair is red"

" Yeah I thought I change it a bit, explain to me why I just had to force Katherine off Bonnie"

" Your ran into Katherine?"

"Yes, and left her with a pretty big head ache"

" Be careful around her from what I heard she's a bitch"

" You don't say. Where's Jeremy?" I asked.

" He is around here somewhere, you still like him then"

" I don't know"

" There's one thing you've got to know, Jeremy knows"

I froze he knew about vampires and maybe what I am and I have been gone for six months not saying a word to him he is going to be pissed.

" Oh my God he is going to think I'm a freak" I said pulling at my hair.

" No he isn't"

I nodded then walked away I took a left then walked out into the back yard I looked it my bag and produced a tennis ball throwing it Fudge chased after it the brought it back back in her mouth and laying it at my feet I picking it up and threw it again. I got ready to throw the ball again but jumped when I heard someone call my name. the ball fell out my hand and I moved my hands about until I had it in my hands.

" I'm busy" I called to the person not looking at who it was and threw the ball again, I heard the person walk towards me.

" When someone says they are busy it means go aw- Jeremy"

" Hey"

" Hi"

" How are you?"

" I've been better"

" You look different"

" How I left broken I've come back broken"

Jeremy walked up to me and took a strand of my hair and twirl it between his fingers I missed Jeremy we hadn't talked whilst I was away but Elena told me that him and Anna where together it made me Jealous but that would make me selfish it's not like I have any control over him we agreed we could see any one we wanted when we were away from each other.

" Shouldn't you go find Anna" I growled at him through my teeth turning on my heels.

" Anna's dead" Jeremy called out to me.

I stopped in my tracks.

" I'm sorry" was all I said before I walked on I knew where I was going, I walked along a familiar path until I reached a big stone.

" Sammy!" Jeremy called.

I rolled my eye's, it was typical for Jeremy to follow me when I was pissed at him. I rolled the large stone over and pulled out one of the grimoires and pulled off the water proof sheets, I kept one here when I left as I thought it would be good in case one of them got destroyed.

" What's that?" Jeremy asked.

" It's my spell book"

" Wait what?"

" Elena didn't tell you?"

" About what?"

" I'm a witch Jeremy"

" A what?"

" A witch, would you like me to spell it out"

" What does that mean?"

" It means I'm not normal"

" You've never been normal Sammy" Jeremy joked.

I laughed and let out a sigh of relief " So does that mean you don't think I'm a freak?"

" No, I would never think that"

I looked up at Jeremy and smiled, I as so glad he was okay with it even after he knows I had been keeping a really important secret from him.

" Want me to show you something?"

" OK"

I knelt down next to a dead plant and placed my hands on the ground over the roots and I whispered.

_CRESCO_

I watched as the plant grew and a small bud formed on top, I looked up at Jeremy who had a surprised look on his face. I giggled at his expression then stood up, we continued to talk for a while walking around Fudge had run off some where but I wan't worried she always makes her way back to me.

" I'm sorry about your dad" Jeremy said.

" A lot of people didn't know him like I did almost every one here knew he was a dick but he always showed his gentle side to me even though he was the biggest dick in the world I still loved him."

Jeremy hugged me tight It felt nice and I missed his warmth.

" I missed you" Jeremy whispered.

" Me too, I promised I would come back"

"And will you come back to mine and share a tub of ice cream whilst we watch Finding Nemo?"

" Ooh my favourite film always the ice breaker"

" So what do you say?"

" Okay"

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

I sat down on the sofa next to Jeremy he had just talked to John about something so I got the ice cream and waited for him, where heard something up stairs. Jeremy got up to to see what it was and I sat down waiting for him. The movie was about to started so I got up and walked up the stairs to tell Jeremy. When I reached the top of the stairs and saw Damon twist Jeremy's neck and drop Jeremy's lifeless body to the floor. I cried out and ran over to Jeremy's body shaking him begging through my tears Jeremy to breath.

I even tried a resurrection spell but it didn't work. I gave up placing my head on his chest and cried with Elena.

" Sammy he's wearing the ring" Elena told

" What ring" I whispered back

" It brings him back to life when killed in a supernatural way"

I let out a sigh of relief and held onto Jeremy's hand a while later Stefan came into the room and stayed with us.

"He saw the ring that's why he did it, he knew"

" He didn't see the ring"

" It's Katherine, she got under his skin she undid every thing that good about him"

" No! It's normal Damon" I snapped.

" There is nothing good about him Stefan not anymore, he's decided what he wants, he just wanted no feelings, to be hated it's easier that way he got his wish, I hate him Stefan" Elena exclaimed.

We all sat there in silence until Jeremy started to breath and stood up in shock, Stefan looked at his eye's saying that he was okay.

" Damon killed me" Jeremy stuttered.

After we got Jeremy into bed I sat on the edge and held his hand tight.

" You scared me there"I told Jeremy" I thought I had lost you, I coudn't bare the thought"

" I know what you mean"

" What?"

" When you left I thought I would never see you again"

" After tonight I am never leaving you alone, well until in a few minutes it's getting late and I have to go"

" No, don't stay with me please" Jeremy begged.

I nodded then pulled his covers back slipping off my converses I climbed into Jeremy's bed and shifted closer to him, we stayed like that for a while until I fell asleep

**Please leave a review**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
